Do You Remember?
by acoustic.mix
Summary: Lenalee left London for her career in America and now she's coming home. Will Allen be able to tell her the things that he's always wanted to tell her before or will complications arise? Her boyfriend isn't happy that she's speaking with Allen again.
1. Surprise, Surprise

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** 3:11AM EST, 26 April 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 <strong>– Surprise, Surprise<strong>**

**.**

Allen Walker stood by the terminal anxiously holding a bouquet of flowers—wait, no, let's rephrase that, gripping onto them like they were his dearest life to be exact. He felt sweat forming on the side of his face, it felt really hot somehow and that's funny because the airport was definitely air-conditioned. He couldn't even hear the buzzes of random chatter that was going on around him because he was so concentrated. His heart was beating rapidly and he could hear it in his own ears as he watched people walk by because at any time then, it could be her. His mind trailed off for a few seconds wondering if anyone else could hear his heart pounding. His throat was going dry just thinking about what he was going to say when he saw her. He needed a drink of water and perhaps some breath-mints but maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself.

'Just breathe, relax, it's only been like—what, five years? Five long torturing years without seeing her pretty face and dreaming about her almost every night—' Allen muttered to himself only succeeding in making himself feel worse.

He decided to pat down his already smooth vest and brushed short strands of silvery white hair from his forehead trying to distract himself from his previous thoughts. He straightened his black slacks and fiddled with the edges of the long sleeves of his white button-up shirt—hell, he even polished his best black leather shoes yet he still tugged nervously on the red ribbon around his collar! When he looked up having resorted to eyeing the ground, that's when he saw her walk out of the terminal and started hyperventilating. A couple of random passing people pointed out that he was having an asthma attack—which he wasn't.

After a few moments of looking around, she turned his way and smiled lifting her sunglasses slightly so he could see her face, 'Allen!'

He almost fell over when she called his name. God damn it, damn it all. That voice of hers was like a weapon shooting at his knees or maybe stabbing, whichever one you would prefer to imagine. The point was that he couldn't seem to make himself walk in a straight line.

'Lenalee—' He managed to say somehow.

She saw him struggling to walk her way though it didn't occur to her how odd his posture had turned only remembering that he was just as adorable as she remembered him to be. Her sunglasses dropped back down onto the bridge of her nose when she let it go running towards him as quickly as she could carrying her luggage. She dropped it carelessly when she was close enough to pull him in for a big hug.

'I've missed you so much!' Lenalee said excitedly letting him go to take a better look at him.

Allen's face had turned bright red the moment she touched him and he ended up stuttering in reply, 'I-I-I—'

She giggled and brushed off his vest taking in his image, 'Well haven't _you_ grown handsome over the years, Mister Walker?'

That compliment had done it, Allen was sure his face looked completely ridiculous at that point and the passing strangers confirmed it commenting on how hot he looked—wait, hot? He shook his head scolding himself in his mind for getting so nervy. All the things he had wanted to say and all the things he had rehearsed flew out the window just like that. All those sleepless nights and practicing speeches were for nothing, Allen sighed out loud by accident making Lenalee's smile falter—then he was about to start panicking again.

'Are you not happy to see me?' Lenalee asked slowly.

Allen blurted out, 'No—! I mean, yes—! I mean, no—I mean, I'm happy to see you, Lenalee, so much!'

Lenalee blinked a couple of times but her bright smile returned watching him wave his free hand frantically in defense, 'Allen?'

He spoke very quickly, 'You look so pretty, Lenalee—these are for you.'

'Thank you, Allen, you're too sweet.' Lenalee said softly taking the flowers he offered her.

He calmed down somewhat but his heart was still beating rapidly. He wished his words could have meant more to her. Everyone probably told her she was stunning every day no doubt, who wouldn't? She was a famous model in America after all. He wanted her to know though, that even before she grew famous, before she was on magazine covers or television—before all that, she had always been beautiful in his eyes, inside and out.

Lenalee looked up from admiring her flowers to see Allen staring at her looking blank, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fi-fine!' Allen said a little too loudly and blushed in embarrassment.

She laughed and Allen only listened to her soft sounding voice. He missed hearing her, he missed seeing her in person—all in all, he just missed spending time with her. There was too much left unspoken when she had left to start her career in America and he was going to tell her how he felt before she had to leave again. He wasn't going to regret anything this time again—or so he told himself. He was going to show her the time of her life while she was still in London. He had even taken the week off work—Allen had planned _everything_.

'Welcome home, Lenalee.' Allen said smiling at her warmly.

Her eyes slightly widened before she returned his smile and her cheeks tinted a light pink colour, 'I'm home.'

.

'I can't believe how different this place looks.' Lenalee mumbled tucking loose strands of royal purple hair behind her ear.

'Only around the city, our old hometown looks pretty much the same!' Allen said assuring her.

'That's good to hear, I was beginning to think that I wouldn't have a home to come back to.' Lenalee sighed in relief and laughed.

'You'll always have a home to come back to, my home is your home.' Allen said without thinking.

She blinked in surprise at his choice of words, 'Allen—'

His face turned bright red, 'I mean I'll always be here for you!'

'Thank you, Allen, thank you for everything.' Lenalee smiled at him warmly and turned to enjoy the scenery of the nightlights out the window.

Allen stared at Lenalee from the corner of his eyes while sitting in the traffic jam. He noticed how her hair wasn't as long as it used to be, it was barely shoulder-length now. She looked more mature and womanly and her face wasn't as soft-looking anymore. Her facial features were more defined and her high cheekbones more visible, she was the definition of grace. Allen's eyes began to wonder downwards pass her big striped woolen jumper. Those skinny jeans really showed the nice shape of her legs. He shook his head before he allowed himself to think of anything offending.

'Allen, the light's green.' Lenalee pointed out.

'Huh?' Allen snapped out of his stupor to hear beeping and cursing from the cars behind them, 'Ah—! So-Sorry!'

Besides Allen's little slip-ups every then and again, Lenalee was oblivious to most of it so the drive back to Allen's apartment was pleasurable. It was just like old times without the difficulties and dramas, just simple. He would have given anything for the moments to last forever.

'Your apartment is so warm and cosy,' Lenalee gushed bouncing onto the couch, 'Do you live here by yourself?'

'Yeah, with one other exception though—he kind of shows up whenever he wants.' Allen smiled nervously.

She blinked, 'What's that?'

Allen gestured, 'You see—'

'Allen, I think you need to clean your study room.'

Lenalee turned around at the voice sounding from behind her and her eyes widened at the man standing in the hallway, 'Neah!'

The man with dark wavy hair blinked in surprise when he looked down and saw her sitting on the couch, 'Lenalee Lee, is that you?'

Lenalee laughed standing up and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes, 'Yes, it's me, how have you been?'

'_My_, how you've grown,' Neah eyed her from head to toe slightly trailing off passing off her question, 'So what brings you back to the humble towns of England? Isn't your schedule a bit tight for a holiday, Love?'

Allen said in a low scolding voice noticing Neah's non-discrete stare, 'Will you quit it, Uncle.'

Lenalee smiled awkwardly, 'It's alright, Allen—I'll be doing photo-shoots here in London for a few months so I'm not really on holiday, I'll be busy starting a few days after Christmas. I came early for Allen's twenty-first birthday.'

'Well aren't you a lucky boy? Lenalee Lee is here for your birthday and you didn't even have to pay for it.' Neah teased.

'You're not funny, Uncle.' Allen said dryly.

Neah smiled anyway turning back to Lenalee, 'Well enjoy yourself as much as you can, won't you, Love? I better be heading off, it's getting late.'

'You don't live here?' Lenalee asked forgetting Allen owned his own apartment.

'Oh no, I still live in the same old house you used to visit every day.' Neah hummed heading to the door and turned to Allen before he left, 'Bring her over sometime, I'm sure she'd like that.'

Allen sighed, 'I was planning to, see you soon.'

When Neah left, Lenalee gave Allen a cuddle feeling excited all of a sudden, 'That's so sweet of him to check up on you like that!'

Allen awkwardly slid his arms around her slender waist feeling his face heat up trying his best to ignore it, 'Sometimes I wish he wouldn't.'

.

Lenalee worked marvels in the kitchen cooking numerous wonderful things. She was wearing an apron and cooking in his kitchen, Allen was in heaven. At first he was uneasy about her cooking for him since she was a guest but she insisted saying that it was the least she could do for letting her stay with him—though he was the one who insisted that she did.

'So is your manager okay with you being here unsupervised and all?' Allen asked leaning on the kitchen bench watching her cook.

'She was hesitant about it but I guess she got over it.' Lenalee giggled.

Allen smiled guiltily, 'I hope I didn't cause you any problems.'

He said that but he still wouldn't have had Lenalee stay anywhere else. He knew it was selfish of him but with her, he wanted to be. He had waited for her to return for far too long and he wasn't willing to let her go.

'Oh Allen, you'd never be a problem, I enjoy your company far too much!' Lenalee said brightly.

'Re-Really?' Allen stuttered scratching the back of his head shyly.

'Yes, _really_. Now let's eat, I'm done!' Lenalee turned around and smiled at him.

Of course Lenalee knew her childhood friend's appetite was big and made plenty of food with a lot of them being his favourite dishes. They talked and ate with Allen occasionally getting food everywhere on his mouth and cheeks. Lenalee wiped his mouth for him happily making it hard for him to swallow his food when she was so close to him like that. When she told him to open his mouth and fed him from time to time insisting for him to try everything, that's when he found it hard to swallow.

Allen did the honour of washing the dishes after dinner while Lenalee went to shower and change into pyjamas. He couldn't help but smile in content thinking about how Lenalee was going to be staying with him for the week. He would take her to visit her brother tomorrow morning, he decided.

'Allen, I'm done, you can use the shower now.' Lenalee appeared just as he finished washing up and was wiping his hands

He turned around to see her in nothing but a large grey t-shirt and his eyes widened looking down at her thighs. If she stretched, he would have been able to see her panties easily. Her legs were so long and smooth-looking, they were endless. The neck of her t-shirt was big so it slid down to expose her shoulder.

Lenalee panicked running up to him, 'Allen, your nose is bleeding!'

'Eh?' Allen blinked, 'It is—? AH—IT IS.'

'Are you sick?' Lenalee asked worriedly grabbing tissues to dab his nose.

'No, I-I think I'll go and take that shower.' Allen said stiffly.

Allen ran out of the kitchen and out of sight leaving her to stand there alone in a short moment of confusion. Lenalee sighed and shook her head walking to the couch and turning on the television. She pictured Allen's flustered face in her mind and giggled to herself quietly. _He hasn't changed one bit_.

Allen showered thoughtlessly only wanting to hurry up so he could see her face again. He didn't want to waste a second away from her, she wasn't going to be here forever and he had to go back to work in a week. He rinsed the last of the shampoo foam out of his hair and dried up.

'I need to stop getting so flustered around her; she'll never take me seriously at this rate.' Allen said frowning to himself in the mirror.

He got dressed and walked through the short hallway to the lounge where he saw Lenalee lying on the couch. He covered his mouth quickly to stop himself from gasping and turned around quickly. _Her panties are black!_ Allen shook his head; he swore his blood vessels were going to burst. _Damn it_, _it's not like I wanted to look_—_it just happened—! But I didn't mind it either—no, wait!_ Allen began to have an inside argument with himself.

He whispered taking a deep breath, 'Okay, just go over there and cover her up with a blanket.'

'Allen?' Lenalee mumbled.

'Yes—!' Allen shouted shutting his eyes tight before turning back around in her direction and smiled nervously, 'I mean, yes?'

She got up and stretched revealing her panties—what Allen had been fretting over was openly revealed anyway, 'I think it's bed time.'

Allen looked up, down and around—everywhere but her when he spoke, 'Well I'll show you to your room.'

Lenalee smiled sighing in content after she finished stretching, 'Okay!'

Allen walked a few steps ahead of her leading to his room, 'You can have my room for the week because I only have one room besides the study which is cramped so I'll have the couch.'

Lenalee frowned linking her arm with his, 'Don't be silly, I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch in your own home, we can share—look at how big your bed is!'

Allen's jaw dropped but he recovered quickly, 'Wha-What? No, no—! It's fine! I swear I'm happy you're here—besides, I hardly use the bed, I'm usually so tired after work I just fall on the couch.'

'I insist,' Lenalee let go of his arm and gave him a pat on the back, 'We used to share beds all the time, remember our little sleepover parties?'

'You mean the two people parties when we were seven and eight years old?' Allen had to sweat-drop at that.

'It'll be fine—' Lenalee started.

'Lenalee, I really don't think this is a good idea.' Allen said with a concerned look on his face.

'Stop worrying so much, it'll be fun!' Lenalee dragged him to the double bed.

_Fun—? What type of fun?_ Allen's face went red at the thought of 'fun'. He pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind with difficulty. In all honesty, he didn't trust himself not to do anything. They weren't seven or eight years old anymore, this wasn't normal. He was a gentleman but he could only contain himself for so long before he would snap and do something he would regret.

'Allen?' Lenalee rolled over so half of her body was on top of him and lifted her head up to look at him.

His breath hitched, he could feel her breasts pressed on his stomach and she wasn't wearing a bra. He wrapped an arm around her waist and paused for a moment before shifting his head to look down at her. He felt guilty then; she looked too innocent for what was going through his mind.

'Yes?' Allen replied.

'What do you do for work?' Lenalee asked with interest.

He smiled stroking her waist lightly, 'I'm a photographer, I do photo-shoots for people who do work like you.'

Lenalee blinked in surprise, 'Oh—are you doing any photo-shoots for the Black Order by any chance?'

'I won't know until I get back to work but I hope so.' Allen smiled brightly.

Lenalee left London when she was seventeen years old. A modelling agency found her after her major drama performance and offered her work. After she graduated from high school, she left right away. Allen never got to say goodbye, things were rough then. He studied towards photography so that one day he would be able to work with her—to be able to be with her.

'I hope so too—' Lenalee smiled cheerily getting up and leaning over him, 'Allen, I want to tell you something.'

Allen's face felt hot but he looked up at her without breaking the eye contact anyway, 'What is it?'

'You're my best friend and I want you to be the first to know.' Lenalee's expression suddenly turned dreamy and her cheeks turned rosy.

Allen got lost in her mesmerizing gaze, 'Yeah?'

'I have a boyfriend.' Lenalee said softly.

'Wha-what?' And then his world came tumbling down.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time and just wanted to get it out of my head since it wasn't going away. It's quite a short, simple and predictable storyline just to warm up to wake up my brain before uni starts again. I'm studying along the creative writing path so I will be writing on here experimentally.<strong>


	2. The Odd Family

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** 2:08AM EST, 28 April 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 – The Odd Family<strong>

**.**

'Hey Komui, I'm home.' Lenalee crouched down and placed a white rose on her brother's headstone.

Allen stood behind her with a hand placed on her shoulder stroking it lightly with his thumb. He visited Komui in place of Lenalee when she wasn't around, not that she knew about it—always reminding him to watch over her. Komui was lively for a sick man when it came to protecting his little sister. It was shortly after Komui died from health problems that Lenalee decided to leave London to start her modelling career. She never spoke a word of it to Allen and he never got to say goodbye, she just disappeared. It was only after six months that he got an email replying to his many previous ones when she had finally settled down in America, how painful those six months were.

'He's watching over you, you know?' Allen said softly.

Lenalee nodded smiling faintly, 'Let's go, Allen.'

She stood up slowly taking one last look at the headstone and then leaned her head on Allen's shoulder when he wrapped his hands around her arms rubbing up and down in a comforting motion. He sighed quietly to himself thinking about other things as they started to walk out of the crematorium, perhaps inconsiderate. Allen enjoyed holding her in his arms and he would have been able to enjoy it more if he could fantasize without thinking back to what she had told him the night before.

She had a boyfriend and he would be arriving tomorrow on Christmas Day, his birthday. _How joyous this birthday will be_. A small frown crept into his facial expression but it disappeared quickly with Lenalee's next comment.

'I wish I could pack you in a suitcase to take home with me.' Lenalee whined snuggling into him as they walked on a damp path nearing a park.

Allen hummed and smiled goofily to himself, his ego had been petted. He squeezed her shoulder lightly implying that he wouldn't have a problem with it. Now if only she weren't dating someone other than him. He didn't want to meet her boyfriend however, was it wrong of him to hope this guy was just some flick? She probably would have dated many men and broken up with many men, right? Then Allen thought about Lenalee's personality and it wasn't her to be so vulgar about these types of things even if she was famous. His heart began to sink again. Who was he kidding? He was looking for hope that wasn't there. She was a top model appearing in all of Vogue's magazines as of late for goodness sakes, why would she even take a second glance at him when she could choose whoever she wanted? He shook his head in frustration, _I don't care__!_

'Lenalee,' Allen stopped them by the fountain in the centre of the park spinning her around to face him directly placing.

Both of his hands kept a firm grip on her shoulders. He kept silent for a few moments about how he was going to confess to her. What was there to say? There was only one thing to say.

'I—' He was cut short.

'Allen!'

_Damn it, just when I was to talk!_ Allen watched Lenalee look over his shoulder with surprise under her sunglasses. He turned his head around still holding onto Lenalee's shoulders.

'Lavi.' Allen sighed exasperatedly.

A redhead with an eye patch approached them with a cheeky grin on his face and arms clasped behind his head in a relaxing manner, 'Well this is new, I thought you were gay!'

Allen's face went red from embarrassment and annoyance replying through gritted teeth letting his hands fall from Lenalee's shoulders gaining his composure, 'Perfect timing as always, Lavi.'

'Is this your friend, Allen? The Lavi you've told me about?' Lenalee smiled taking a hold of Allen's hand.

Allen was sweating nervously and didn't say anything for a moment watching Lavi stick his hands into his jeans-pockets and kick dust from the ground lightly. He was hoping he would never have to introduce her to anyone. He squeezed Lenalee's hand as if an answer would come of it.

'Uh...' Allen trailed off.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_, Allen?' Lavi asked teasingly knowing he was giving his friend a hard time.

Allen sighed and introduced the two hesitantly, 'Yes, Lenalee, this is Lavi—how we became friends, I don't know.'

'I helped you with a project in college, remember?' Lavi grinned cheerily.

'Yes, indeed, you helped me fail.' Allen said tiredly and rubbed his temple.

Lenalee giggled taking off her sunglasses seeing that no one was around, 'You two seem to—'

Lavi gasped, 'LENALEE LEE—?'

Lenalee let go of Allen's hand waving her own hands in a frantic gesture and Allen jumped over covering his mouth in panic, 'Don't be so loud, damn it!'

Lavi pulled Allen's hand off of his mouth and whispered loudly, 'You didn't tell me you knew—!'

'You never asked, besides, you would've hassled me about it to no end and react the way you did just then.' Allen said annoyed.

Lavi wasn't listening to Allen anymore, 'Can I have your autograph?'

'Lavi!' Allen scolded.

'What? I guy can't his idol for an autograph?' Lavi asked clueless to his own inconsiderateness.

Lenalee smiled warmly, 'Where do you want me to sign?'

Lavi started crying dramatically, 'Allen, she's even better in real life than in my dreams—! Right here, Lenalee!'

Allen watched in shock as Lavi pulled out the latest Vogue magazine from his messenger bag with her picture on the front of cover, 'You read these?'

Lenalee said quietly in a pleading tone, 'Please speak softer, Allen.'

Lavi replied proudly, 'Of course I don't, I just own every single picture of Lenalee there is, I'm Lenalee's biggest fan!'

'Thanks for your support.' Lenalee said happily.

'Stop dreaming of Lenalee!' Allen demanded red-faced.

Lavi sweat-dropped and replied slowly, 'It's not like I can help what I dream about, you know.'

Allen glanced at the magazine Lenalee was signing in Lavi's hand remembering those lonely days, those nights before Lenalee came back to London. He spent most of his free time sitting on the bench by the billboard where Lenalee's picture was plastered on it. He fell asleep there like a homeless man just staring at her in awe. To a lot of people, that would've seemed pathetic and foolish, maybe even creepy but he didn't care. It made him feel like she was closer in a sense.

'Allen?' Lenalee waved her hand in front of Allen's face.

He blinked a couple of times before looking at her with concentration, 'Is something the matter, Lenalee?'

'I don't know, is there?' She asked right back.

'No, we should be going.' Allen smiled nervously.

'Can I come?' Lavi asked eagerly.

'Don't you have work?' Allen frowned.

He twitched, 'No—'

'Go to work, Lavi,' Allen muttered.

Lavi whined, 'But I want to—'

Lenalee interjected, 'We'll do something after Christmas, how's that?'

Lavi's face lightened up and his eyes grew shiny, 'Really, Lenalee?'

'Of course—right, Allen?' Lenalee nudged him.

He sighed and replied slowly, 'I guess we could—'

'GREAT,' Lavi didn't let him finish and grabbed Lenalee's hands with both of his, 'You're so amazingly nice and sweet—and, and—'

Allen flipped out brushing Lavi's hand off Lenalee's ones, 'HE-HEY, watch it!'

.

Allen managed to steer them away from Lavi after a long while and they went on a tour of the newly constructed London City. It was exciting, that was for sure. The smell of the new stores got Lenalee giddy but there was nothing more she enjoyed than being in the old neighbourhood where she used to live so close to Allen, they did everything together—they were best friends.

Lenalee laughed pointing to the old oak tree in the old neighbourhood she used to live in. Allen smiled heartily and chuckled, he couldn't help himself when she was acted like that. He couldn't stop watching her, the setting sun shining through the window made her look surreal, especially with that smile on her face. _She's so happy_—_and _with me__.

'Can we stop here just for a little while?' Lenalee asked pleadingly.

He parked the car on the side of the road near the old park hurriedly wanting to do nothing more than to please her, 'Of course, I was planning on bringing you here as well.'

She giggled getting out of the car when he turned off the engine and stretched, 'I didn't realize how much I missed this place.'

He smiled sadly muttering to himself, 'There were a lot of things you've missed—a lot.'

'Did you say something, Allen?' Lenalee stuck her face in his.

He looked deep into her eyes realizing just how close they were. If he wanted to, he could kiss her right then and there. He could feel his face heating up thinking about it; he looked down at her moving lips. He liked how she called his name; he wanted to hear it again.

'Lenalee...' Allen trailed off almost in a whisper.

'Allen?' Lenalee said like she read his mind but it was more of a concerned question than anything else.

He all of a sudden wrapped his arms around her leaning down resting his forehead on her shoulder and muttered weakly, 'I miss you.'

At first a little startled, she didn't react. She blinked a couple of times before a gentle smile he couldn't see spread on her lips. He could feel it through her gestures though when she moved her arms around his waist as much as she could with him smothering her. He took a deep breath and sighed in content taking in her scent.

Lenalee stroked his back up and down tenderly like she was trying to sooth a child whispering to him almost cheekily, 'Silly, I'm here, aren't I?'

Allen hummed in an agreeing tone and laughing quietly, 'I remember when you fell onto me as I was passing the oak tree, I really thought you were an angel that fell from the sky.'

She giggled and her cheeks turned a light pink colour, 'I'm glad you're so much happier than you were before.'

His own face heated up once again when she let go and he saw her, 'Thanks for constantly saving me back then, for being my friend.'

_Now, I want to be the one to protect you_. Allen grabbed her hand and led her to the playground. He pushed her on the swing and caught her at the end of the slide just like how they played when they were younger. The sun was disappearing quickly though and it was time to leave too soon for them.

Not very long after, they found themselves sitting in the car in front of Neah's house only up the road a little bit more from the park they were at. They just sat there glancing at each other. Why were they feeling nervous again?

'So…' Allen trailed off nervously.

'Do you think Neah will get mad that we came so late?' Lenalee asked nervously.

'No,' Allen said sweat-dropping, 'Not at you at least.'

Lenalee held a determined look on her face, 'Don't worry, I'll protect you!'

He laughed nervously, 'You're always saving me.'

Neither of them moved from their seat in the car and they looked at each other for a couple of seconds then laughed, 'I thought you were going to go first, Lenalee.'

'Okay,' Lenalee gulped getting out of the car, 'Let's go, Allen!'

They headed to the door and Allen was about to knock but the door opened before he could making both of them jump. Neah stood at the door with a smug look on his face stroking back his short brown hair. Allen gulped, he was quite afraid of his adopted uncle, the man was quite strict. Allen didn't feel like he was turning twenty-one, Neah made him feel like he was still twelve years old.

Since the two were silent, Neah spoke nonchalantly though his hazel eyes were mocking, 'Just how long were you planning on sitting out there for?'

Lenalee laughed nervously rubbing the back of her hair and started making up an apology, 'Hi, good evening, Neah—sorry we're late, it was my fault.'

Neah held his arms open gesturing for her to give him a hug, 'Oh no, it's not your fault at all, Love, of course you would get excited returning to London—come on in before you catch a cold.'

Lenalee let go of Neah but he probably held on a little longer than what would've been classified as normal. Before Allen could say anything though, she grabbed his hand dragging him inside. He sighed in relief but it was much too early for that he figured out as soon as he stepped through the door.

Neah turned to Allen giving him a smack upside the back of his head making him flinch, 'You shouldn't be so passive as a man, are you going to take responsibility for Lenalee if she gets sick from staying out late in the cold?'

'Yes, Uncle Neah.' Allen mumbled rubbing his head.

Neah smacked him again, 'What was that? I didn't hear you.'

'Yes! I won't do it again and I'll take responsibility if she gets sick, now _stop_ smacking me!' Allen yelled in frustration.

'You two weren't doing anything funny in the car were you?' Neah asked thoughtfully and raised a finger, 'Not that I mind, you two are at that age I suppose but I hope you're using protection.'

'We weren't doing anything!' Allen yelled with his face as red as a tomato, 'Stop meddling, Uncle!'

Neah blinked, 'Meddling? Meddling with what? You said nothing was going on, didn't you?'

'Quit it!' Allen whined.

Lenalee smiled nervously watching the two interact, it was still the same heartfelt relationship she remembered between the two. She could see how it would be difficult to not be passive when Neah Walker was your uncle though. Mana had always been the one that babied him but he was no longer around. Allen emailed her three years ago telling her that he died in a bus accident. She wished she could have been there to support him but she had too much work to randomly fly back to London with close to no notification back then because she was still new to the showbiz.

Neah smiled ignoring his nephew and started humming leading the way to the dining room, 'Oh the joy, what a happy Christmas Eve this will be.'

Lenalee's eyes widened at the site of the table full of delicious looking food, 'This is amazing.'

Neah beamed, 'Well, I _am _quite an amazing man.'

Lenalee giggled, 'That you are.'

'Don't encourage him, Lenalee.' Allen said rubbing his temple.

'Did you just ask for another smack, Allen?' Neah asked smiling all too charmingly adjusting the gloves on his hands.

'No, not at all.' Allen said quickly waving his hands.

Neah sighed, 'Lenalee, Love, I'll have to ask you to discipline my nephew in my place while you're here, he just doesn't seem to listen to me anymore—a good spank or two will do.'

'Uncle Neah!' Allen scolded with a red face.

'Oh? You like that idea, do you?' Neah asked like nothing was wrong with what he was saying.

Lenalee blushed looking down on the ground quietly. She felt a little bit embarrassed but in a good way. It's been a long time since she could enjoy these family moments. She smiled without realizing it, _it's okay_, _you'll will be my new family now—won't you_,_ Tyki?_

* * *

><p><strong>I was sitting in the lecture theatre this morning editing this chapter for the first fifteen minutes or so. I got distracted though, did I tell you? The good old man was such a jolly fellow, he was telling us that more than half the people sitting there at that very moment were wankers. Writers are born wankers, yes. I got a little irritated but thought, '<em>Hold on a minute<em>, _he's right, I'm a tool!_'**

**Thank you so much for your reviews by the way, I was quite surprised. I'll tell you guys a little secret though it's not really much of a secret but maybe because I'm the one writing this (and also telling you now which makes it virtually public). Lenalee doesn't realize that she likes Allen but she does. Now tell me, would you be comfortable doing the things that they do if you didn't like someone even subconsciously? This is definitely an Allen and Lenalee fan fiction!**


	3. And Then It Gets Awkward

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_Last edited: 11:13PM EST, 28 April 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 – And Then It Gets Awkward<strong>

**.**

**[_Warning: Mature content._]**

'Oh, oh, oh—_Tyki!_' The blond screamed as she climaxed.

'_Fuck!_' He growled through gritted teeth as he pounded into her reaching his own climax.

He stood there between her legs as she sat upon the sink and the both of them were panting heavily trying to catch their breaths. After they had settled down, Tyki peeled off the condom chucking it in the bin and zipped back up his pants brushing off his shabby clothing. The woman pulled her thong back up and readjusted her skirt.

**[_Mature content end._]**

'You can go first; I'm going to fix my hair.' She said.

Tyki put on his fake reading glasses and proceeded to open the door without another word to her. When he got out of the toilet and shut the door, he found his manager standing nearby outside. Sweat formed on the side of his face and he swallowed dryly, _shit_.

'Lulu—' Tyki said stiffly as she approached him.

She walked up to him pushing her black-tinted spectacles back up the bridge of her nose and asked calmly with her other hand resting on her hip, 'And who was that you were with in there?'

Tyki sighed running a hand through his long black and curly hair replying bluntly, 'I don't know.'

'Right…' Lulu slightly trailed off before she continued, 'You'll get caught one day if you keep doing this, a friendly warning to you.'

'It's none of your business,' Tyki snapped, 'Besides, I have needs.'

Lulu smirked mockingly running her hands through her tidy mullet haircut, 'Yes, I can see that.'

'Blonds and their hair.' Tyki mumbled.

'Don't get mouthy with me, Mister Mikk,' Lulu said lazily, 'To be honest; I personally don't care if you sleep around with nameless women—'

'That's why you were waiting outside the toilet, right?' Tyki said sarcastically.

Lulu continued with no hint of irritation being used to his rude interruptions, 'But as your manager, it's my duty to keep you in line. I'm surprised you're being so careless right about now with Anita being on board on the same plane as us and not to mention those two personal bodyguards of _your girlfriend already dislikes you that much and I mean that much_.'

Tyki's dark brown eyes narrowed at Lulu behind the false thick lenses of his glasses before he turned to see the blond woman he had just rooted walk out of the bathroom behind him to go sit beside her husband. She looked over at Tyki and gave a small smile before turning back to speak with him. Tyki gave a tired sigh turning back to Lulu who had a raised eyebrow.

'What?' Tyki asked bluntly.

Lulu shook her head walking away waving a hand back carelessly, 'We'll be landing in nine hours, go and rest up.'

Tyki sighed in relief, _good_; _I'll just sleep off the time_. It had only been a week and a half but he missed her, they've never been apart for so long even with both their busy schedules since they started dating a year ago. He was eager to get to London. As soon as he got there, he was going to make it a mission to get Lenalee to stay with him. He also didn't want her staying at another man's house though she did claim he was her best friend. Lenalee spoke about him quite a lot and it unnerved him. From the way it sounded, she was oblivious to the fact that what he felt towards her was more than friendly. No, he definitely wouldn't let her stay with this so-called Allen's place any longer. It took him far too long to get her to agree with becoming an official couple even if it was in secret. Tyki wasn't going to lose her to some punk.

.

'I'll wash up the dishes!' Lenalee said cheerfully.

Neah smiled, 'Oh no, you're a guest, Love, just stay put.'

'It's okay; it's the least I could do for you for cooking all this food for us.' She waved her hands gesturing.

'Allen ate the most, he'll wash up, won't you, Allen?' Neah said with a smile plastered on his face.

Sweat formed on the side of his face and he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, 'Yeah, sure thing, Uncle Neah.'

'Then I'll help you.' Lenalee insisted.

Before Allen could protest, she was already on her way to the kitchen with a stack of dishes. He sighed and stood up from the table as he started gathering the rest of the dirty dishes to take back to the kitchen. It took him a little while before he noticed Neah who was still seated in his chair staring at him. That smile never failed to creep him out.

'What is it?' Allen asked warily.

He turned around to see Lenalee washing the dishes away enthusiastically, 'She's a real sweetheart, Allen, a little dense but sweet—don't let her go, it's hard to find good women these days.'

Allen's face turned a deep red colour and he instantly looked down when his uncle turned back to him, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh? You don't?' Neah raised an eyebrow crossing his arms casually, 'Maybe I should refresh your memory then.'

'No, you're alright.' Allen said.

He continued anyway, 'Do you remember when you would stay up late waiting for her phone calls each night?'

'We had plans.' Allen said defensively.

Neah ignored him, 'Or maybe those secret New Year's resolutions that weren't very secret about how you two would be together forever—? Oh yes, that picture of her I found under your pillow when I was cleaning your room four years ago when she suddenly disappeared.'

'Enough already!' Allen snapped, 'She's right over there, she'll hear you.'

Neah chuckled, 'Goodness, I didn't know you were _that_ shy.'

'Stop it, she has a boyfriend.' Allen said quietly.

He was caught by surprise and blinked a couple of times before he could respond, 'She what?'

Allen walked off with the pile of dirty dishes not bothering to reply. He didn't like saying it and he wasn't going to say it again, the poor fellow was still in denial but of course he wouldn't admit that. As Allen approached Lenalee in the kitchen, he plastered a fake smile on his face. Maybe it was fake or maybe it wasn't—it was a sappy one he decided.

'Lenalee, I'll do the rest of the dishes,' Allen took the sponge out of her hand slowly; 'You should go and rest.'

'It's okay—' Lenalee began.

'How about this, you dry and I wash?' He chuckled.

Allen knew her well, if he didn't suggest for her to do another chore then she would have kept insisting. At least her hands wouldn't be in water getting damaged anymore if she were drying dishes. He really did fuss over the littlest things when it came to Lenalee.

'What,' She said quietly, 'What are you laughing at?'

He reached up and brushed her nose lightly with his thumb showing her the foam he wiped off, 'How did you manage that?'

Lenalee giggled, 'I don't know—Allen, look!'

He turned around and saw nothing, 'What is it, Lenalee—?'

When he turned around, she had wiped foam on his cheek and took a quick step back, 'Nothing.'

'Hey—!' Allen caught her wrist smirking, 'Come here, you!'

Lenalee squeaked when he dipped his hand in foam and smeared it on her forehead. They ended up having a foam fight getting mildly damp. Neah watched silently as they had their fun. A smile spread across his lips, _my dishes will never be cleaned at this rate_.

Allen slipped on the wet tiles and landed on top of Lenalee with his arms behind her head and back to protect her from the fall. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Allen forgot about his aching arms and knees. He watched her face with softening eyes, _just give me this moment_.

'Ouch,' Lenalee mumbled slowly opening her eyes, 'I guess we went a little overboard with the detergent.'

Allen hardly heard a word she spoke still being on top of her, 'Lenalee.'

She turned her face to look up at him, 'Allen?'

What was with that look in his eyes? Was he sick? It was intense—Lenalee didn't realize the position they were in until he leaned down closer to her and her hands were pressing into his chest. She slid her hands up slightly and froze. Before he could even think to enjoy the feel of her touch, footsteps were heard.

Both of them looked up to see Neah who said all too casually, 'I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.'

Allen got up quickly and pulled Lenalee from the floor with a reddened face, 'No, of course not, Uncle!'

'Why don't you two go and relax in the lounge room? It'll be Christmas in less than an hour.'

Allen looked from Lenalee back at Neah, 'Really?'

Neah never let him off chores, he wondered if a ghost had possessed his uncle. Perhaps he was sick? Crazy thoughts ran through his mind before he realized he was dawdling.

'I'll clean the rest, go on.' Neah smiled genuinely.

'Okay, let's go wait in the lounge room, Lenalee.' Allen said still unsure.

She was still in a daze, 'Huh? Oh, yeah.'

Neah watched them leave the kitchen and rubbed his temple. Maybe he should have left them a little while longer. How was he supposed to know they would be doing _something_ when he turned back around to walk into the kitchen? He was having an inside argument reassuring himself that it wasn't his fault. _Oh_—_whatever_, _he never would have done anything anyway_.

Lenalee sat on the fluffy couch staring into the crackling fire. Allen put another piece of wood into the fireplace before he grabbed the blanket putting it over Lenalee's lap and pulling her back to reality. She looked up at him and he smiled warmly at her. The light of the fire shined off his pale skin, he looked so cosy.

'I thought you might be cold.' Allen said taking a seat beside her.

She shook her head slowly, 'Not so much but thanks, are you okay?'

He looked at her slightly confused but ended up smiling again, 'Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh, it's nothing,' Lenalee laughed sheepishly, 'Are you tired?'

'Just a little, it'll be Christmas soon.' Allen admitted muffling a yawn.

'Why don't you lie down?' Lenalee patted her lap she cushioned with the blanket for him.

His face went red but he wasn't about to refuse the offer, 'Thanks.'

Lenalee stroked his hair softly when he lay his head down on her lap and spoke to him quietly like she was telling him secrets, 'I remember when you had nightmares, when we had sleepovers and we would do this.'

Allen hummed in content trying to snuggle closer to her. He looked up at her to see her staring into the fire. Those long lashes casted shadows and reflections of a mixture of emotions in her eyes. Her skin looked warm under the glows of the dim firelight. It took all his self-control not to reach up and touch her face; he ended up turning on his side and staring into the fireplace as well.

'I remember.' Allen whispered before his eyes closed.

Lenalee fell asleep sitting up with her head slightly tilted not very long after Allen. Neah walked into the room just in time to say Merry Christmas only to find they weren't awake. _This is the closest Allen's ever been to getting laid_,_ I assume_. He smiled at how adorable they looked though, he found it hard to believe that Lenalee would be with anyone other than Allen but maybe he was just biased because Allen _was_ his nephew after all even if he was adopted. He eyed Lenalee for a good while finding everything odd for a moment. She seemed so simple—just a girl. Of course Neah had seen ads on television, magazines and billboards where she was featured but the image in front of him was so different right now.

'Merry Christmas.' Neah sighed taking a seat beside Lenalee.

He gently readjusted her head worried she might get neck pains in the morning. A small vibrating sound was heard and a mobile fell out of Lenalee's pocket. The screen light flashed momentarily and Neah picked up the BlackBerry seeing the wallpaper. _So this is your boyfriend?_ Not much surprised him these days but he seemed to be amazed a lot lately by the pair before him. To put it bluntly, he thought Lenalee was a little smarter than that. It didn't take a genius to figure out the guy was a bad boy and Neah was only looking at a picture—so he was only looking at a picture, okay—a little judgemental but it was obvious what was on his mind by the way that he was holding her in this photo.

.

'Kanda, hurry up!' Anita stressed.

'God damn it, let's see you try and carry this shit by yourself—NOISE.' The man with the long dark blue hair pulled back in a low ponytail puffed dragging bags of luggage.

A big bulky dark skinned man calmly took some of the luggage in Kanda's hands, 'Aren't you a little excited?'

'Shut your bald head up!' Kanda snapped.

'Technically, you can't shut your head up, Kanda dearest,' Anita raised a finger and said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Kanda growled at the stylish Chinese woman who was now stroking her long black hair. He knew better than to start an argument with her, she wouldn't have shut up if he said something else so he kept quiet. Women had too much to say for their own good in Kanda's opinion.

'Is Lenalee here yet?' Noise asked.

Anita held up her mobile, 'She text a couple of minutes before saying that she'll be here in about fifteen minutes, the traffic is holding them up.'

Noise nodded, 'That shouldn't be too long.'

'Have you booked a place for her to stay yet?' Kanda asked.

Anita rubbed her forehead furrowing her eyebrows, 'Honestly, am I the manager or am I the manager?'

He raised an eyebrow, 'What does that mean?'

Anita smiled sheepishly, 'I would have but she said she was going to stay at an old friend's house before we start the photo-shoot.'

'What?' Kanda's eyes narrowed.

'She's convincing!' Anita said defensively.

'You give into her _every single time_.' Kanda dragged in an irritated tone.

'I'll book an apartment now—! And don't say that like you haven't done it before!' Anita argued.

Noise sighed, 'This is a lot more complicated than it should be.'

'There's no need for you to book her a place to stay.'

The three of them stopped talking and turned around in their mini circle to see Tyki, Lulu and his pair of bodyguards. Anita's mouth slightly scrunched up indicating her discomfort. Kanda frowned and Marie wore a solemn expression. Oh yes, the air was getting suffocating all of a sudden—clearly, they didn't get along.

Tyki continued his speech, 'She'll be staying with me.'

'She will _not_,' Anita emphasized, 'It would be bad for the publicity if anyone were to see you two together.'

Lulu interjected, 'You're talking about the sake of her reputation and sales but you allow her to stay at a nobody's house?'

Anita's face turned red at Lulu's statement. She had let Lenalee stay at a nobody's house but had a major problem with Lenalee staying with Tyki Mikk, a popular male model and Louis Vuitton icon who happened to be her boyfriend. To most people, that would seem unorthodox but it actually made perfect sense, simple and perfect sense. Anita disliked Tyki and that's all there was to it. Well, maybe she was overprotective as well. Anita was her manager but she seemed to care more for Lenalee like a daughter and she also knew Tyki's reputation well, he was quite the playboy though he was subtle about it.

Tyki sighed, 'May I ask what is so wrong with Lenalee staying with me? We have been together for a long time now so it's only normal that we have a room for ourselves.'

Kanda stated bluntly, 'Because we don't like you—as a matter of fact, we _despise_ you.'

Sweat formed on the side of Tyki's face, 'Well I guess you'll have to learn to like me for Lenalee's sake—'

'Shut up, _Lenalee_ doesn't even like you.' Now Kanda was talking shit but as if he cared as long as he could say spiteful things.

A voice from the distance called out before things could get worse, 'Anita!'

All of them turned around at the familiar voice and their hearts were lightened immediately. Lenalee waved frantically making her way to them dragging along a notable looking man with white hair. At first glance, you would have thought he was old but if you concentrated on his face, he clearly wasn't.

Lenalee jumped onto Anita, Kanda and Marie, 'Welcome to London!'

Noise chuckled and returned her gesture whereas Kanda just sighed in relief knowing that she was okay. Anita hugged her back and almost smiled. No, that wasn't right, she had to be stern, and she _will _not be pushed around.

'You're late, as you always are.' Anita scolded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not going to be able to sleep if I don't say this. Allen and Road totally belong together because she stabbed him in the eye and nailed his arm into a wall with harmless candles—WHAT THE HELL DOES HOSHINO-SAN THINK SHE'S DOING HINTING THIS PAIRING? The world might as bloody well blow up. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Road but I guess I'd be lying if I said I liked her either. I'll stop right there though because I'll go on a ranting rampage referencing the hell out of this statement like an academic essay.<strong>

**So I've finally finished the editing so far but I don't think I'll start putting up the last edit dates and times for the chapters though just because I'll have the urge to edit constantly which leads to procrastination and distraction from my assignments and such. Am I procrastinating right now? Yes, yes I am. On an important note though, if you weren't comfortable with the beginning of this chapter, let me know and I'll change the rating of this fan fiction to Mature.**

**I secretly agree with the whole Allen and other male pairings thing but I don't post on it usually. I'm not big on getting into internet arguments with random people with the most unrealistic imagination of Allen liking penis. Though I'm not sure why girls would want Allen to be gay because if you think about it, it would be a huge downer in reality if a hot guy would never look at you for being a chick. Anyway, just let the poor souls dream!**


	4. Changing Plans

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

**_Last edited: _**_11:57PM EST, 28 April 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 – Changing Plans<strong>

**.**

'Allen, wake up!' Lenalee gently fondled his hair.

Allen nestled his head further into her hand enjoying his hair being played with. _Lenalee_—he hummed liking the feeling, she was warm. He finally turned onto his back opening his eyes seeing her smiling face and couldn't help but smile back. Strands of her hair was sticking up in various directions and Allen had to chuckle at how adorable she looked. He could definitely get used to waking up like this every morning. He raised his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Allen said softly, 'Good morning, Lenalee, did you sleep well?'

'Superbly, thank you,' Lenalee beamed cheekily, 'Happy birthday, Allen and Merry Christmas.'

Allen's eyes widened when Lenalee held a small rectangular box above his face, 'Lenalee—'

She wiped the corner of his eyes giggling when he blinked not realizing his eyes were getting watery, 'You didn't think I'd get you nothing now, did you?'

He let out a breathy laugh taking a hold of her hand with the present, 'Thank you, thank you for coming back—for this.'

He hadn't thought about Lenalee finding him a present. Her being there for his twenty-first birthday was already a present in itself. It was all he needed but now, how he couldn't help but think how perfect the current scene was. That was until he saw that his uncle was peacefully resting with his head leaned on Lenalee's shoulder snug from the corner of eye.

'Uncle Neah,' Allen raised his hand and slapped his uncle's face just a tad bit too hard, 'Wake up.'

'Allen!' Lenalee scolded.

Allen smiled at her sheepishly but looked back to his uncle who was fully awake holding his cheek where he was slapped, 'Don't worry, he didn't even feel it.'

Lenalee sweat-dropped trailing off, 'Still…'

Neah rubbed his jaw sighing and looking down at his nephew whose head was still lying on Lenalee's lap, 'And I was comfortable too, Allen.'

He's eyebrow twitched, 'Perhaps a little _too_ comfortable, Uncle.'

'What's with that face on a jolly Christmas morning, Allen?' Neah asked smiling smugly—oh he knew perfectly well what was wrong.

He sighed finally getting up. As much as he wanted to stay snuggled in Lenalee's lap like a lazy cat, he wasn't feeling it anymore. His uncle ruined the mood, how—? Simply by being there of course.

'What time is it?' Neah asked.

'Merry Christmas!' Lenalee interrupted handing Neah a small box excitedly.

Neah's eyes widened slightly taking the small box from her, 'Well aren't you thoughtful, Love?'

Lenalee smiled brightly, 'You were asking for the time, so I thought I'd give you your present.'

He opened it to find a golden pocket watch inside. It had his initials engraved on it. He picked it up out of the box and opened it. Inside was an empty frame where he assumed he could place a picture.

Neah was stunned, 'An interesting gift you've chosen, Love.'

'Allen said you were fascinated with time so I thought that would do.' Lenalee said sounding childishly proud of herself.

Yes, that was true, Neah was fascinated with time but a gift as simple as a pocket watch was something that would have never crossed his mind, he was reminded somehow of Mana's antiques. He smiled and chuckled quietly to himself. _Your son has done well in finding himself a fine woman_, _Mana_.

Neah smiled sheepishly masking his awe, 'And I was sure you were going to propose to me too.'

Lenalee looked slightly confused tilting her head, 'Propose to you?'

'Well, wouldn't you think this looks like a ring-box? Who would have ever guessed you got me a pocket watch?' Neah smiled holding up the box in his hand.

'Uncle!' Allen scolded.

Lenalee laughed, 'He's joking, Allen.'

He was still smiling, 'Not really.'

'Stop it!' Allen snapped.

'I was joking!' Neah waved his hands.

Lenalee tried to divert the conversation elsewhere, 'Why don't you open your present, Allen?'

Allen looked down and blushed realizing he was still holding Lenalee's hand, 'Oh, ri-right, the presents!'

He let go of Lenalee's hand gently taking the present from her and stared at the pretty dark blue box. He pulled off the silver satin ribbon slowly and then opened the box to find a silver id bracelet with his name engraved on it. He smiled cheerfully looking back up to her to find her smiling back at him.

'Turn it over.' Lenalee urged excitedly.

'Love Lenalee,' He read aloud and blushed realizing what he said out loud.

If only Lenalee knew what he was thinking. She assumed Allen was feeling a little hot and she was right, just not from what she thought it was from. Neah was right, she was quite dense. The fire had gone out during the night so it wasn't the room temperature. Neah was feeling sympathetic of Allen's feelings. Honestly, how hard could it be? They've known each other for that long already.

'Happy birthday,' Neah smiled at Allen, 'Your present is under the tree—and so is yours, Lenalee, Merry Christmas!'

'Me? Mine?' Lenalee asked blinking in confusion.

'Of course, Love, you're a part of this family too—you didn't think we'd forget about you, did you?' Neah pat Lenalee's hair.

'No, but—' Lenalee stopped.

'Actually, I only got your present yesterday because Allen never told me you were coming back to London.' Neah interrupted not wanting to hear how it was too much because it was.

'I-I—' Lenalee's eyes started to tear up and she began to sniffle.

'Uncle Neah,' Allen panicked, 'You made her cry!'

Neah smiled gently petting her hair, 'Don't cry, Love, it'll ruin my gentlemanly reputation then.'

Lenalee laughed wiping her face quickly, 'I'm really happy.'

Allen sighed in relief, 'You gave me a fright.'

'What are you two dawdling for?' Neah said excitedly pushing Lenalee's back softly urging her to get off the couch, 'Open your presents, now go and see.'

Allen crawled on the ground with Lenalee following to the Christmas tree near the fireplace where there were only charcoal and ashes left. They sat there for a while by the Christmas tree talking to each other with affection surrounding the atmosphere and in the look of their eyes. From where Neah was sitting, they looked like a couple of lovers lost in time in the other's company. Allen picked up Lenalee's box and handed it to her before grabbing his own. She didn't seem to want to open the present first so he did.

Allen's eyes widened when he saw the designer trench coat inside the box, 'Thanks, Uncle Neah.'

Neah smiled, 'Happy twenty-first, my favourite nephew.'

'I'm your only nephew?' Allen asked more than stated sweat-dropping.

Allen was quite surprised with his Uncle's gift. It wasn't that they were poor, no; they'd be lying if they said they didn't have money but usually, Neah's gifts were not to do with thoughts of leisure. Last year, his birthday present was a set of new camera lenses for work. Earlier gifts were of similar use hoping to better his career and life in that aspect, it got tiring being ambitious all the time though.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized Lenalee was in her own world also. She seemed to be remembering something staring blankly at the box she was holding. Allen placed a hand on her arm gently nudging her as to not startle her.

Lenalee blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Allen smiling at her, 'You should open your present now too.'

'Oh yeah,' Lenalee laughed nervously, 'I probably should, shouldn't I?'

When she touched the ribbon on the box, her mobile buzzed stopping her instantly. Lenalee froze in panic, _oh no_. She almost forgot that she was supposed to pick up her manager and Tyki. Luckily she set an event alarm on her mobile an hour and a half beforehand.

'Lenalee?' Allen tilted his head.

She looked up at him and to Neah with sheepish smile, 'It completely slipped my mind that I had to pick up my manager and Tyki from the airport this morning.'

'Oh yes,' Neah said, 'Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it? But Allen did tell me something along those lines.'

'Right,' Allen said hoping his disappointment didn't sound in his voice, 'I guess we better get ready.'

'Aw no,' Lenalee said quickly feeling guilty, 'Allen, this is my work, you should enjoy yourself today, it's Christmas and it's your birthday too.'

'But I want to take you and I already said I would, please don't make me break my promise.' Allen said determined.

'Allen,' Lenalee smiled almost sadly leaning forward on her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck, 'You're too sweet.'

He had been there for her through everything and he willingly does anything for her. She's so grateful and finds herself thanking him for everything but that was all she could do, thank him. She left him so suddenly without notice and he still welcomed her back with open arms. Allen made her hate herself.

.

'Don't forget to open those presents later, see you soon, Love.' Neah reminded standing at the driveway watching Allen and Lenalee get in the car.

'I won't,' Lenalee waved putting down the window, 'See you soon and thank you for dinner and the present and everything, thank you for having me!'

'We'll be back sometime in the evening.' Allen reversed out of the driveway and they left.

In the car on the way to the airport, they laughed and joked with each other. He forgot all about his uneasiness and about meeting Lenalee's boyfriend. She hardly spoke about him to his relief because he wasn't sure if he would've been able to listen to her talk about him without his heart wrenching.

'My manager is a little over protective but don't worry, I told her all about what a sweetheart you are.' Lenalee smiled brightly.

Allen's face went red and he said slowly trying hard not to swallow his tongue, 'A sweetheart?'

Lenalee giggled but quickly stopped when she looked down to her mobile to see that her manager had text her, 'They're already there.'

'Don't worry; we'll be there in fifteen minutes the latest.' Allen reassured estimating the traffic.

Lenalee whined, 'Allen, I don't want to start work next week!'

Allen smiled in amusement, 'Isn't it fun doing what you do? I thought you liked it, that's why you flew so far away.'

'I actually think it's kind of embarrassing because it's open for other people you work with to watch you.' Lenalee blushed scratching her cheek with her index finger shyly.

Allen peaked at her from the corner of his eyes watching the way she smiled embarrassedly and mumbled, 'You're driving me crazy.'

She didn't act like a supermodel; she didn't hold her head high acting like she was on top of the world. She was just like a shy girl, an ordinary person. This made him fall for her even more, these tiny but specific details.

Lenalee looked up from her lap to Allen, 'What did you say, Allen? I didn't hear you.'

'No-nothing,' Allen's face turned a deep shade of red and he spoke a little too quickly, 'It's pretty hot in here isn't it?'

She looked at him confused, 'Are you sick? It's actually quite cold.'

'Hey look, we're almost there!' He pointed out deliberately changing the topic.

Lenalee sighed in relief turning back to the road, 'We are too!'

'I hope your manager won't be too mad.' Allen said nervously.

She said cheerfully, 'Don't worry, I'll protect you.'

He sweat-dropped nervously, 'So she _will_ be mad?'

'Let's find a parking spot where they won't have to walk far.' Lenalee said not answering his question.

When they arrived at the airport, Lenalee suggested buying food before heading to her manager. Allen was uncertain about her idea because they were already late though of course, in the end, he would never say no to her. That and of course he would never say no to food, he lived to eat.

'Where are they?' Lenalee mumbled to herself carrying a bag of food in one hand and tapping her chin with the other.

Allen saw a group of sophisticated looking people in the distance, 'Lenalee, could that be them over there?'

She turned in the direction he was looking and her eyes lightened up, 'You have such good eyesight, Allen!'

Allen smiled brightly in response to her cheerfulness, 'Come on—'

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and started running in the appointed direction calling out when they got closer, 'Anita!'

Everyone in the group turned around just in time to see her before she jumped on her manager and two men in black and white suits. They all eyed Allen suspiciously making him feel uneasy but Lenalee had yet to notice. He looked in every direction except for theirs.

'Welcome to London!' Lenalee exclaimed jumping onto her group.

'You're late,' Anita scolded but hugged her back, 'As you always are.'

Lenalee laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head when she let go of the small group, 'Sorry Anita, it's Allen's birthday and we got carried away opening presents, didn't we Allen?'

Allen smiled guiltily, 'I'm sorry about that, it wasn't Lenalee's fault that she was late so if you're mad then be mad at me.'

Lenalee squeezed his hand with both of hers frowning, 'Don't be silly, it's not your fault!'

Anita sighed eyeing Allen, 'We want you to stay with us.'

Lenalee shook her head frantically moving away from them obviously upset and grabbed Allen's arm, 'But you said I could stay at Allen's house for the week!'

He was shocked, he didn't want her to leave yet either—if possible, ever, 'If this is about her safety then I can assure you that I can take care of her and have been for a lot longer than you could imagine.'

Anita's eyes widened at his speech but she quickly composed herself, 'It's nice to meet you, Allen Walker, Lenalee has told us much about you and I'm sure you're a reliable man but you'd be smart to let her come back with us if you don't want her reputation ruined.'

'Anita, stop it! Apologise to him right now!' Lenalee snapped.

Anita was surprised; she didn't even get so defensive when Tyki was being abused by any of them—verbally of course. From the looks of it, Lenalee was really mad and for what? For him? She rarely ever got mad at anyone besides herself. Now that was interesting.

'Lenalee—'

She turned to see who had called her and smiled, 'Hi Tyki.'

He took a few steps forward to give her a hug and kissed her temple. Lenalee slowly let go of Allen's arm to embrace him in return. He could see Allen from the corner of his eyes and smiled smugly at the expression on Allen's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter and late update, uni's eating my time and when I finally do have free time, I'm hardly at home long enough to write anything. I won't lie, this chapter was hard to write trying to apply theory to paper but the next chapter is already mapped out though I doubt I'll be updating anytime soon with assignment due dates so close. Now they're all in London, things will get heated! Thanks for the reviews and I use single quotation marks, they're not apostrophes. You can ask questions, I do read the reviews and personal messages, I just don't reply until my next update.<strong>


	5. A Forgotten Memory

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** 4:15PM EST, April 29 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 – A Forgotten Memory<strong>

**.**

'I want to stay at Allen's, you said I could!' Lenalee complained.

Anita sighed rubbing her forehead, 'Lenalee, please don't make it difficult for me. I'm going to get in trouble.'

Tyki wrapped his arms around Lenalee's waist from behind possessively. He took a side-glance at Allen resting his chin on top of Lenalee's hair. It was obvious that they didn't like each other. They both knew that they weren't even going to _try_ and get along—being friends was definitely out of the question.

Lenalee placed her hands gently on Tyki's arms and turned to Allen smiling at him brightly, 'Allen, this is Tyki!'

'Pleasure—' They said in unison in a flat tone.

It went quiet for a little while longer than what would be normal and neither of them extended a hand to shake the other's for a formal greet. They were having an obvious stare-down and the tension in the air was heavy and thick. Everyone seemed to notice so it must have been bad. As oblivious as Lenalee was, she even noticed it was a tad too quiet.

Lenalee scratched the back of her head smiling weakly wondering what happened but spoke in hopes of breaking the ice, 'You two are going to get along.'

Noise sighed at her attempt to ease the tension. Had she realized that she had just made it worse? Now what were they going to do? Noise turned to Anita who turned to look at Kanda who had already turned away in a motion obviously signifying it was none of his business and he'd rather not get caught up in it. It was Anita's fault in the first place for being so lenient so why did he have to help? If she had said no in the first place, there would be none of this argument and awkward meeting.

Lulu stroked her hair back patiently and spoke softly, 'Honey, maybe it's best if you listen to Anita, she's only looking out for your wellbeing.'

Anita glared at Lulu, 'I don't need you to speak for me.'

'But you said I could…' Lenalee trailed off looking at her manager and two bodyguards sadly.

'Lenalee—' Allen's heart sunk to the pits of his stomach seeing the disappointed expression on her face.

'Oh don't you look at me like that!' Anita said looking away feeling guilty.

Kanda had already turned away avoiding her gaze knowing it was coming sooner or later and he was already prepared for it. Noise softened his posture staring back at Lenalee sympathetically, he was the one always seemed to get caught.

Noise turned to Anita, 'Let's let her stay.'

'Don't—stop it, Noise; she can't have what she wants all the time.' Anita said sternly still facing away from Lenalee.

She apparently had no clue of the effect she had on them. Tyki on the other hand, held her tighter in hurt and frustration; here she was practically begging to stay at this nobody's house not considering how he would feel at all. If anyone could hurt his ego, it was Lenalee. Sure, she stayed nights at his luxurious penthouse, his permanent home but that was only if it were absolutely necessary like when it would be raining too hard and she'd stay in case she got sick if she had a photo-shoot on the next day. She refused to move in with him even after all this time and he even wondered if he were being played. He wouldn't have it; the way Allen looked at her was unsettling for him especially when Lenalee seemed to enjoy his company _that _much to make a fuss out of the current situation.

'Stay with me.' Tyki demanded.

Lenalee froze and so did Allen. He refused to look in her direction though because he didn't want to watch Tyki hold her. He knew they were in a relationship so that was normal. Somehow, he was still unprepared for their intimacy, it hurt.

'Like hell she'll stay with you—!' Kanda spat at Tyki and turned to Allen, 'I can't take this shit anymore, say something you useless Beansprout!'

Allen flinched, 'Be-Beansprout?'

'Yeah, I'm talking to you, you bloody dumb arse.' Kanda stated bluntly.

'My name is Allen, thank you and I am _not_ a dumb arse.' He stated incredulously.

'Beansprout is good enough for a guy who can't speak up about what he's really thinking.' Kanda smirked.

Allen's fingers twitched. Where the hell did they find this dirty-mouthed rude man? He did not like the fact that Lenalee was listening to this type of language and it was a wonder than she hasn't caught any bad habits. He wanted to complain. _The nerve of this guy_—_how the hell does Lenalee put up with him? How does she put up with Tyki?_ He clenched his fists ready to punch someone or something out. Allen didn't know it was possible to dislike someone so fast until he met the two of them.

'Lenalee,' Allen stepped forward and took a hold of Lenalee's wrist in a fast but gentle motion, 'You want to stay with me, right?'

Anita rubbed her forehead embarrassed for the boy. The way he said it was more like a question to reassure himself that she wanted to be with him rather than a question asking what Lenalee wanted to do—_this guy_,_ this guy is an idiot_. She almost laughed but realized she was growing fond of him in the short period of not even half an hour.

Lenalee nodded quickly turning around making Allen let go of her wrist so she could place both hands on Tyki's chest trying to slowly ease herself out of his arms. Tyki stiffened and let her go reluctantly. Allen frowned when he saw the look in his eyes though it disappeared quickly—he wanted her badly.

'Kanda, you were scolding me before for letting her loose and now you're practically cheering for her to rebel.' Anita stated irritably.

'I didn't say anything.' Kanda stated bluntly.

'I told you she was convincing!' Anita said quickly.

Allen subtly took a hold of Lenalee's wrist tugging her softly to stand back at his side. Tyki noticed this and his eyes narrowed though Allen simply ignored it. He was refraining from pulling Lenalee back in a game of tug of war.

Allen smiled brightly at Lenalee before he turned to look at Anita seriously, 'Anita, I've taken care of Lenalee and nothing has gone wrong up until now. You promised her she could have her free time until the project started, right?'

Anita sighed in defeat, 'Yes.'

He gave an assuring smile, 'She seems overworked, just let her stay with me for the rest of the week—I'll take care of her, I promise.'

'Alright, fine!' Anita snapped irritably.

Lenalee let go of Allen's hand and jumped on Anita, 'You're my favourite manager in the entire world!'

She smiled weakly stroking Lenalee's hair, 'Don't get into trouble, okay?'

'I won't, thanks Kanda!' Lenalee hugged him and Noise as well, 'I'll see you all in a couple of days.'

Kanda gave her a pat on the head with a stoic face which looked weird and Noise chuckled patting her back. Allen smiled warmly at the sight, he was glad everyone was treating her well. It seemed she was quite the charming lady. He somehow felt jealous at the attention they were receiving from her but tried to brush it off feeling silly.

'You can't stay with him.'

Everyone turned to Tyki who had a frown upon his face. Lulu also straightened her stance feeling uneasy with where the conversation was about to head. He was a possessive man when it came to Lenalee and Lulu knew his love for her was frightening. It wouldn't be wise to cause a scene with Lenalee and Tyki present.

Lenalee tried to protest softly, 'But Tyki—'

He spoke over Lenalee but in a calm manner having not raised his voice, 'Are you not at all aware of how it makes me feel for you to stay at another man's house and so willingly when we hardly get to see each other anymore?'

'She won't stay with you—!' Anita hissed impatiently.

Lenalee looked down feeling guilty, 'I'll stay with you, I promise.'

Anita was furious, he always guilt tripped her into doing what he wanted. That wasn't love, it was manipulation. She was about to take a step forward to give Lenalee a lecture but Allen held an arm out so she couldn't pass. She turned to him and was about to give him a mouthful as well but when she saw the look on his face, she couldn't be angry at him. Was Lenalee so oblivious as to how Allen felt about her? Everyone that was there knew and they didn't even know him. There was Tyki who was aggressive and then Allen who was far too passive. He gave an apologetic smile but held his hand up until he was sure Anita wouldn't interfere.

Tyki lightened up almost instantly, 'Lenalee—'

'But it's Allen's birthday today,' Lenalee continued quickly sounding more courageous than she felt, 'It's Christmas as well, so we'll spend it with him.'

Allen watched Tyki tense up and waited for him to cause a scene but he didn't do anything. He stayed silent and closed his eyes most likely to calm himself down. Lenalee's eyes were shut tight as if she was waiting for him to yell but it never happened. Allen got the impression that Lenalee was kept on a short leash and he hated it. She was too carefree to be with him.

'I understand, I'm sorry, I just—I really—I missed you.' Tyki said softly.

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly to see Tyki's softening ones and sighed. She released herself from Allen's loose grip and wrapped her arms around Tyki's waist. She buried her face in his chest taking in his scent and exhaled in content feeling his arms wrap around her as well.

She lifted her face up to smile at him warmly, 'Oh Tyki, I missed you too—but I haven't seen Allen in so long and he's my best friend so please understand.'

Tyki gave her a tired but genuine smile nodding slowly. Allen could feel his heart breaking, at first he thought it probably wasn't a serious relationship but the way they were gazing into each other's eyes—the way Lenalee held him was too much. Allen smiled at the ground not knowing what else he could do. He felt a hand on his back and looked up at Anita who gave him a gentle smile—almost motherly. Allen's face heated up—_does she know?_ He turned the other way quickly surprising her but she just giggled being amused by his actions. The silly boy, he hadn't lost just yet.

'Can you people do these things some other time? You're all wasting my damn time.' Kanda said loudly in frustration.

Lenalee blushed quickly stepping away from Tyki, 'Sorry Kanda.'

Kanda stepped forward for the first time to hand her a small piece of paper and spoke to her softly, 'If any these people give you a hard time.'

Lenalee didn't have to look at the note to know, 'Thanks Kanda, I'll call if they're being mean!'

He just nodded and turned to Anita and Noise, 'Let's go, I'm tired already.'

Anita nodded, 'Noise, carry the rest to the limousine.'

Allen sweat-dropped, 'Limousine? Aren't you trying to keep a low profile?'

She frowned, 'It's fine, Lenalee's not coming with us now so it doesn't matter if people see us.'

Tyki took a hold of Lenalee's hand making her look up at him, 'I'm tired so you can spend time with him. I'll message you when we check into the hotel so you'll know where to head at the end of the night.'

Lenalee nodded, 'Okay, see you soon.'

'See you soon, honey.' Tyki gave her a tender kiss on the forehead before turning to head off with his own manager and bodyguards not even giving Allen a last glance or farewell.

Lulu eyed Tyki knowingly when they were far enough, 'Tyki, she's _your_ girlfriend.'

Tyki frowned, 'Tell that to him, I saw the way he stared at her.'

'That's him, not her, don't sweat over it.' Lulu said sternly.

He sighed, 'Yeah.'

.

Allen found himself struggling to concentrate on anything at all after he met Lenalee's workmates. She was acting just the same as always but he couldn't help but feel it was different now. It wasn't only him she paid attention to anymore, it took him today to realise that. The way she was friendly and warm with everyone—the way she held Tyki. Selfishly, he wanted to be the only one she would show that smile to.

'Allen?' She called his name.

He would never grow tired of her voice, especially when she called his name like that. He smiled at her serenely to show he was paying attention to her—she was the only thing he _could_ pay attention to to be exact.

She blinked with confused on her expressed on face, 'What are you staring at? You've been so quiet.'

He reached over the table effortlessly brushing the top corner of her lip softly, 'You have a milk moustache.'

Lenalee laughed putting down her mug of hot chocolate, 'It's another addition to my trusty disguise.'

'Well aren't you clever?' Allen smirked watching her lips move.

She took a hold of Allen's hand he was wiping her mouth with, 'Allen?'

He hummed looking back up to her eyes, 'Hm?'

'I'm sorry for ruining your birthday.' She said quietly.

'What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?' Allen asked using the hand she was holding to stroke her cheek.

Lenalee started speaking quickly, 'I said I would stay with you but—'

'It's okay, I'm glad I got to see you again.' Allen said softly.

Lenalee held his hand and leaned her cheek into it nodding slowly, 'I wanted to come home.'

.

After finishing their beverages, they left the café and headed to small hill where they used to play with each other when they were young. Lenalee lightened up at the sight, it was already dark. Allen ran after her delighted by her reaction.

'I thought they might've gotten rid of this place,' Lenalee said happily, 'Thank you for bringing me here.'

Allen smiled, 'I still come here when I have time.'

Lenalee's eyes widened and she turned to face him. There was an aching feeling in her chest but she couldn't decide what it was. She missed Allen, she knew that already. Was this feeling just that she missed him—a lot perhaps? The look in his eyes and the way he smile like that, why did it hurt? She wanted to hug him and she did, tightly. Allen didn't question it; he didn't want to waste time and held onto her for as long as she would allow it deeply breathing in her fragrance.

He rested his face on her shoulder and whispered, 'I haven't forgotten a day I've ever spent with you, you know that? You're my most important person.'

Her face began to feel hot and she didn't know why. She didn't like it one bit, Lenalee somehow felt that there were things she didn't know but there was nothing she could think of that wasn't important that she ever missed. She cared for Allen too much to have ever let a problem slide. Her breathing got heavier and Allen must have noticed because he quickly pulled back just enough to see her face but didn't let go of her.

He looked panicked, 'Lenalee, what's wrong?'

She was startled by his reaction, 'Wha-What?'

Allen freed one hand to brush away her tears, 'You're crying.'

'Oh,' She laughed, 'That's odd, I am too.'

'Lenalee, what's wrong?' Allen said worriedly.

'I don't know, I—I feel like maybe there's something I don't know.' Lenalee laughed breathily.

'Lenalee—'

Lenalee shook her head slowly, 'It's getting late, could you drop me off at Tyki's apartment?'

Allen slowly let go of her remembering his place, 'Sure, anything you want.'

She started to head to the car and Allen stayed back for a few moments to get himself together—and then he saw it, a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish remembering when they were still young. It wasn't what she didn't know; it was what she had forgotten. He still remembered, will she remember too? _We'll be together forever_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the rough update guys, I hope it's readable. I've lost my USB stick also losing the chapters before this one and I'm utterly depressed, this was basically a collaboration of notes so I didn't really write it into a story because I had no motivation. I had to start my assignments over again as well and boy, have I learned how to back up my files. I'll sooner or later edit these chapters and make them longer or shorter.<strong>

**PS: No matter how depressed I am, I am still an Allen and Lenalee fan!**


	6. Behind It All

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** 8:28PM EST, 01 May 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 – Behind It All<strong>

**.**

Allen walked through the door of Neah's home by himself passing the dining table where Neah was sitting with a newspaper and coffee. He folded up the paper and watched with a raised eyebrow as Allen put more wood into the fireplace. He didn't say a word. Neah watched his nephew sitting cross-legged by the fire just watching it silently though not exactly focused.

'Well?' He asked.

Allen didn't turn to look at him, 'Well what?'

'Where is she?' Neah asked bluntly.

Allen positioned himself so he could rest his chin on his knees and spoke sadly, 'She wasn't allowed to stay.'

'I thought her manager had already agreed to let her stay, that's why she was here, wasn't she?' Neah asked in subtle interest.

'Her manager wasn't the problem, it was her boyfriend.' Allen finally turned to his uncle with a crushed expression subconsciously holding onto his chest.

Neah sighed, 'What were you expecting? It's natural that a man wouldn't be happy about his woman staying at another's house.'

'I don't like him.' Allen said frowning.

'I wonder why.' Neah rolled his eyes.

'It's not what you think! He's just so-so—'

'You're jealous.' He finished for Allen.

'Possessive—! And I am _not_ jealous, I'm only looking out for her wellbeing and why am I even talking to _you_ about this anyway?' Allen snapped in frustration.

'Well you are too possessive and you're not even dating her—and why _can't _you talk to me about this?' Neah asked in confusion.

'Because you're my uncle and it's _weird_.' Allen frowned thoughtfully.

Neah stated defensively, 'I don't see how that's a bad thing, we're family and it's healthy to have a heart to heart conversation.'

'I'm staying over tonight; I'm too tired to drive home.'

'More like you're lonely.'

'Will you just stop it?' Allen complained.

Neah smiled, 'You should call her to tell her you got home safely.'

Allen sighed, 'I will, goodnight, Uncle.'

He ran upstairs into the guest bedroom flopping onto the bed. He was still for a few moments before he turned onto his back holding up his mobile. Should he call her? But maybe she didn't want to talk to him; perhaps he would be bothering her in her time with Tyki. Allen put his mobile down beside him on the bed and rubbed his temple in frustration. Why did it seem so scary to call her all of a sudden? It never used to be, he hated it—he hated this. He picked up his mobile again and dialled her number without another thought.

The dial tone sounded for a little longer than usual but she eventually picked up and spoke quietly, '_Allen?_'

'Lenalee, are you okay?' Allen asked worriedly.

He heard a sigh on the other side of the line, '_Yes_,_ I'm okay_._ Are you home?_'

He didn't smile, 'Yes, actually, I'm staying at my uncle's house tonight.'

'_Oh what a relief_,_ I'm glad you got back safely_.' She sounded genuine.

He couldn't shrug that feeling off though, 'Am I bothering you, Lenalee? I can go if you'd like—'

'_What are you saying? Of course you're not bothering me_,_ Allen_,_ I wanted to stay with you but I didn't expect this_.'

Allen was silent for a few moments before he smiled sighing in relief, 'I'm so glad—Lenalee, I thought I was annoying you because you—'

'_I don't even want to hear another word of it from you_, _Mister Walker_, _I could never be mad at you. I care about you so much, do you know that?_'

Allen's eyes were starting to get teary, 'Lenalee, I miss you.'

'_I miss you too_.' He could feel the tenderness from her voice flowing through the line.

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, 'Is Tyki okay that you're talking to me? I don't want to cause you problems.'

'_He_…' She trailed off, she was quiet.

'Lenalee?' Allen asked curiously.

'_He's good_,_ just fine, don't worry_, _he's asleep_.'

'Oh okay.' Allen muttered.

'_So let Lavi know that I'm sorry we won't get to do anything because of these frustrating circumstances_.' Lenalee said quickly changing topics.

'I will.' Allen wasn't too keen on that in the first place.

They spoke for a couple of hours more before either of them suggested it was bedtime. Neah had walked in to check on Allen later in the night when he was asleep with a pleasant smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile at his adorable nephew; he'll always be a boy in Neah's eyes.

He tucked Allen in and started to walk out when he heard him mumble, 'Lenalee—'

Neah sweat-dropped, 'There's never a break for you, is there?'

.

Tyki entered the room quietly closing the door and taking off his shoes, it was dark with all the lights turned off. He walked to the bedside table turning on the lamp to its dimmest not wanting to wake Lenalee who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. He went to shower ridding himself of the smell of cigarettes, sweat and lingering fragrances of other women.

After he got dressed, he checked the time seeing it was almost four o'clock in the morning. Tyki walked to Lenalee's side of the bed and kneeled down by her on the carpet. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw her face stained with tears; she had cried herself to sleep. He brushed strands of hair away and stroked her face watching her with softening eyes. Then he saw she was holding her mobile. He took it from her typing in her pin to see who the last caller was. He was quick to anger seeing who she had sought comfort from. Tyki remembered why he had left the hotel in the first place.

__She walked through the door happily to see Tyki sitting in the lounge area reading a book. He looked up to see her smiling brightly at him still fiddling with her shoelaces. He had been waiting patiently for her get to the hotel.__

_He got up and walked forward to give her a hug, 'What took you so long?'_

_Lenalee gave him a cuddle still beaming at him, 'Long? Really Tyki, it's only eight o'clock.'_

_He smiled kissing Lenalee's forehead, ' But it felt long.'_

_She giggled, 'You're so dramatic, have you eaten yet?'_

_He shook his head, 'Let's go and get something to eat.'_

'_Allen took me to get groceries before he brought me here so we don't have to go anywhere.' Lenalee said brightly._

_He loosened his hold to see that she was carrying bags, 'I see.'_

'_I'm making you pasta, your favourite creamy chicken and mushroom.' She said excitedly._

_Tyki sat at the table watching Lenalee cook, she looked happy. She never glowed like this for him, it must have been Allen. He got up and walked over to wrap his arms around her from behind turning off the stove in the process._

'_What are you doing? You're lucky it's cooked!' Lenalee scolded him._

_Tyki hummed in reply turning her around to face him. He placed a hand on her lower back using the other to lift her chin capturing her lips in a kiss. At first startled, she flinched but slowly started to kiss him back placing her hands on his chest slowly trying to create distance. He finally pulled his lips away from hers._

_Lenalee smiled at him, 'What was that for?'_

'_I miss you.' Tyki said seriously kissing her again but harder._

_She started to pant when his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, 'Ty-Tyki, the pasta—'_

_He didn't care; he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist rushing her to the bed initiating a make-out session. He felt her up making her moan from his massaging hands. It was getting hot and he started to unbutton her jeans. Lenalee suddenly froze but he continued to pull down the zip._

'_Ty-Tyki stop—' Lenalee panted as he sucked on her neck._

_She started to pull away from him but he held her down intent on going further. His grip on her wrists was almost painful and she let a small cry escape her throat. He let one wrist go to run a hand under her shirt._

'_Tyki—Tyki stop!' Lenalee shouted._

_He finally stopped and hovered above her supporting himself with his hands. They stared at each other for a long moment before he got up and off her. He sighed in frustration._

'_I'm sorry, Tyki I—' Lenalee started to say getting up and off the bed raising her hand to touch his shoulder._

_He turned away from her and started walking to the door, 'I'm going out, don't wait for me.'_

Tyki snapped back to reality when he heard Lenalee shifting in her sleep. He watched her silently for a few moments before he kissed her forehead and started to get up on his feet slowly. He stopped when he heard her mumbling.

'Tyki…' She trailed off in her sleep.

He smiled genuinely hearing this and said softly, 'Goodnight.'

He walked over to turn off the lamp before going to lie on the couch. He knew she would've only slept in the same bed as him because she felt bad for what happened earlier. He wasn't sly enough to take advantage of that, he really was careful with her. Tyki never used to be this way.

.

'This is freaking awesome, you're like, the best friend I've ever had man!' Lavi exclaimed all hyped up.

Allen frowned stating seriously, 'You promised to behave yourself so you better, got it?'

'Chill dude, I'll be good, I swear! So where is she?' He asked looking up, down and around in the gardens of the Hampton Court Palace.

'They're shooting by the fountain.' Allen sighed.

Buzzes of chatter got louder as they walked to the centre where groups of people were working away busily around the clock. A lot of flashes coloured their vision as they continued to approach the area. Electric cords and wires led from heating fans to vans. Allen saw Lenalee sitting by the fountain posing for the camera, his eyes widened as he watched her, he could watch her do this all day, she was absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a white summer dress that sparkled under the artificial sunlight. A spaghetti strap had fallen off her shoulder and she adjusted the dress as she posed hiking it up above her knee. Her skin had been bronzed and she looked like she was twinkling. Her make up consisted of nude shades, natural. Her hair was tucked back to one side with a white flower behind her ear and her eyes were filled with gentle and naturalistic expressions.

The photographer ran around taking photos from all angles, 'That's it Honey, you're doing great! Be natural, look at your reflection in the water—gaze at the sky, love it Darling, love it—!'

'Wow, she's incredible; I wish she looked at me like that.' Lavi gushed wiping his nosebleed and turned to look to his side, 'Allen?'

Allen couldn't take his eyes off her and replied slowly, 'Yeah?'

He laughed hard, 'Oh man, you got it bad.'

Before Allen could retort, the both of them were spun around grabbed by the collars of their shirts. It was no one other than Kanda looking no happier than he did when Allen first met him. Standing behind him was Noise—and you would've expected the bigger guy to be taking control.

'Kanda, what a pleasant surprise. Could I kindly ask you to let go of our shirts?' Allen smiled though his eyebrows were twitching with irritation.

'How the hell did you get in here? This place is off-limits for the day.' Kanda said through gritted teeth.

'Wow—Yuu, is that you?' Lavi exclaimed not at all affected by the fact his feet were dangling off the ground.

Kanda twitched and his grip on Lavi's collar tightened, 'Call me that again and I'll beat you to a pulp, you bloody rabbit, I have a right to right now because you're in a restricted area.'

Lavi brushed off Kanda's hand nonchalantly, 'Well hello to you too, long time no see buddy!'

'I'm _not_ your buddy.' Kanda growled.

Allen watched in astonishment as Kanda loosed his grip and they addressed each other, 'You know him?'

Lavi laughed, 'I sure do, we went to high school together.'

'How odd.' Allen blinked.

Kanda shoved Allen back roughly making him stumble, 'Don't think you can waltz in here and bring whoever you want because you're Lenalee's friend.'

Allen snapped, 'Watch it! We both have visitor passes, see? We were invited so back off!'

'Damn Beansprout.' Kanda mumbled returning to patrolling.

'Oh no you—' Allen was cut off by Lavi's laughter.

'That's good, Yuu, I like that.' Lavi said still laughing.

'Stop it!' Allen snapped.

'Don't call me that.' Kanda said without looking back though you could tell he disliked Lavi.

Lavi ignored his cold attitude and smiled cheerily, 'Hey, I work at a library nearby—well close enough, drop by sometime, I wasn't expecting to ever see you again.'

When Lavi settled down and stopped bothering Kanda, they continued to watch Lenalee. Noise kept a close eye on them, Lavi especially. It wasn't long until they finished up for the day though. Helpers gathered around Lenalee handing her drinks and fanning her dabbing her sweat away with towels. She was chatting away and laughing with her co-workers as they tidied her up.

She stopped everyone when she saw Allen and Lavi approach her, 'Allen, Lavi, I'm glad you could make it!'

Allen continued to stare at her with a reddening face and almost choked, 'Lena-Lenalee, you were really great out there.'

She smiled and her cheeks turned pink under the bronzer, 'Oh how embarrassing, you were watching?'

Lavi took a hold of her hand staring her up and down, 'Gosh, you're so gorgeous.'

Lenalee laughed rubbing the back of her hair, 'Thank you.'

'And so shy, that's so hot—'

'That's enough, Lavi!' Allen smacked him in the back of the head and brushed Lavi's hand off of hers.

He twitched, 'God damn it, Allen, just give me a moment!'

'You've had long enough, now go bother Kanda.' Allen said impatiently.

'That's cold.' Lavi said with a mocking expression of hurt.

'You know Kanda?' Lenalee asked.

Lavi smiled, 'Yeah, we went to school together, be beat me up pretty bad in kendo so I decided to be his friend so maybe he'd stop but he didn't though.'

Lenalee laughed, 'Kanda's actually quite nice.'

Allen stared at her incredulously, 'If he's so nice, could you get him to stop calling me names?'

'It suits the shorty.' Lavi chuckled.

'I'm not short, we're about the same height, don't give me that, you're only taller because of your hair!' Allen snapped.

'Oh Allen, you're not short, he's just taller than the average person, that's all, you're taller than me?' Lenalee reassured him.

Lavi interfered, 'By a few inches.'

'Lavi!'

He ran before Allen could kick him. Lenalee pat Allen's back comforting him but couldn't help but laugh either. In a way, it seemed to be a form of affection between them.

'Lenalee.'

She and Allen turned around to see a blond man standing there red-faced. He wore a black beret hat and stylish clothing consisting of mostly white professional wear. Allen raised an eyebrow at the fidgety man.

'Bak, how are you?' Lenalee greeted him warmly.

'Qui-Quite well, thank you. I'd just like to say, goo-good work today.' He stuttered.

'Thank you, Bak, this is Allen, my childhood friend,' Lenalee introduced, 'Allen, this is Bak, he's the director of this project to advertise the new Black Order fragrance.'

Allen was unsure of this man but he stuck out a hand to shake it anyway, 'It's a pleasure to meet you—'

'ALLEN—' He was knocked to the ground.

'Lou-Lou Fa?' Allen managed to say.

She hugged Allen tight and rubbed her face in his chest affectionately, 'What are you doing in today? Your shift is tomorrow, you missed me didn't you?'

'Lou Fa, I can't breathe.' Allen wheezed.

Lenalee giggled as she watched Lou Fa get off and help him up, 'Oh my, she likes you a lot, is this your _girlfriend_, Allen?'

Allen's face turned completely red and he waved his hands frantically, 'No, Lenalee, it's not like that!'

The girl readjusted her glasses watching Allen's reaction. She brushed back her black braids and watched Lenalee and him interact with each other. So this was his childhood friend. She thought Allen had been lying but apparently not. Lenalee was nice enough and Lou Fa liked her after getting to know her being introduced to each other before the project began a few days before—but she liked Allen as well.

Lou Fa was a colleague of Allen's back in college in a few classes. She worked around the computers and graphic design aspects of things so their professions were different where Allen actually took the photos. They were lucky to have landed a project with the Black Order. If all went well, the company they worked for, The Ark would make a name for itself.

'Allen!' Lenalee exclaimed excitedly as she looked from him to Lou Fa.

'Yes?' Allen asked eager to listen to everything she had to say.

'Bak, Lou Fa, you guys too!' Lenalee said getting all cheery, 'Tyki said I can have people over and he said he wanted to get to know you, Allen!'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone's reviews, it made me happy to know you're all enjoying this fan fiction and so relieved there are still readers! I read all of your reviews with adoration and was motivated to write and edited the chapters over again. It motivated me to know you'd read this story alone for the writing, GreenGreyBlue, you don't know how much! Everyone's reviews helps me to remember that my writing is improving when I feel like I'm not getting anywhere and because of that, my assignments were successfully rewritten, thank you!<strong>

**Besides everything, could you let me know if lemons would bother you in the future. There wouldn't be a lot but might be a few later. If you'd prefer forthe rating to stay the same then it's not a problem, it would just be practice in different fields of writing. So, have a good night everyone, I'm off to study some more!**


	7. Strip Poker

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** To be edited._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 – Strip Poker<strong>

**.**

'Wow!' Lou Fa exclaimed checking out the penthouse excitedly.

'Lou Fa, calm down.' Allen said quietly from the couch feeling embarrassed at how she was acting.

'This is amazing; you can see the whole city from here!' She gushed.

Lenalee giggled stepping into the lounge area with a tray of beverages, 'You're welcome to visit anytime while we're staying here.'

'Really? You'd let me?' Lou Fa almost squealed.

'Of course, we're friends, aren't we?' Lenalee said cheerily.

Allen sighed and smiled at Lenalee apologetically taking a glass of orange juice from her, 'Thanks, sorry about Lou Fa, she's just really energetic.'

'I think she's adorable.' She smiled handing Tyki a glass of whisky.

Tyki rubbed his temple sighing, 'Honey, I thought you said you were only inviting a few people.'

Lenalee gave him a peck on the cheek, 'Sorry, I got a little excited.'

Lavi smiled smugly leaning over the couch beside where sat, 'Come on, Tyki, the more the merrier, right?'

'Yes, quite merry.' Tyki said slowly from the single couch looking to Kanda and Noise standing at the door with their hands clasped together in front of them professionally.

They had insisted on attending to keep an eye on everyone in case their staying place was exposed to the public—that led to Anita attending also. Tyki had only wanted Allen to show up really. He wanted to make it known who Lenalee belonged to.

'I'm so glad you're all here.' Lenalee said happily oblivious to Tyki's sarcasm.

'Lenalee, darling! Your hands will get damaged from doing such things!' Anita fussed taking the tray of remaining beverages from her.

She sweat-dropped, 'But they're just drinks—'

'Go and sit down, I'll handle these.' Anita said firmly.

Lenalee sighed and went to take a seat beside Allen but was pulled by Tyki making her fall into his lap. Lenalee's face flushed red from embarrassment and the room watched them quietly. It wasn't as awkward as it could've been with the music playing in the background. Allen looked to the ground fiddling with his tie.

'Tyki, there are people here.' Lenalee said quietly squirming when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tyki hummed in assurance to her holding her tighter before turning to everyone, 'So, who here knows how to play poker?'

Allen's ears twitched and he looked up, 'Poker?'

Lavi sweat-dropped and spoke nervously, 'Yuu—'

Kanda snapped, 'Don't call me that!'

'Get ready, you might have to drag Allen out of the room.' Lavi continued.

Tyki raised an eyebrow and Lenalee sighed, 'Tyki, I think Allen's gambling habits may just be worse than yours.'

Allen had turned into a completely different person. He laughed manically scaring everyone besides Kanda, his eyebrows only twitched in irritation but when is he ever not irritated? Everyone backed away from Allen besides Tyki and Lenalee because she was on his lap.

'Well then, who else is in?' Tyki smirked.

Lavi raised his hands in protest, 'Dude, we're not rich like you, alright?'

'Who said anything about money?' Tyki said letting Lenalee get up when he stood up himself.

'What good is poker with no cash involved?' Allen asked sceptically.

'Strip poker.' Tyki said giving a toothy grin.

Allen's face went red from embarrassment, 'How indecent!'

'What? Are you scared of losing—?' Tyki taunted.

'Let's play.' Allen replied devilishly.

'Allen?' Lenalee called nervously.

'Lenalee, I hope I won't upset you too much for beating him badly.' He smirked at Tyki.

'Go Allen!' Lou Fa cheered wrapping her arms around his neck.

He didn't seem to try and push her off this time too absorbed in the thought of beating Tyki. He couldn't do it physically, not verbally—that was too impolite, he was going to beat him in poker.

Lenalee stood next to Lavi, 'He's been playing since high school.'

Lavi almost choked on his vodka, 'I knew he played but since high school? Isn't that illegal?'

Lenalee scratched the back of her head laughing nervously, 'I guess it is, isn't it? I never really thought about it.'

'Lavi!'

He flinched and replied slowly, 'Yes—?'

'We need more players, get over here.' Allen demanded.

Both Allen and Tyki were both sitting cross-legged on the carpet opposite each other around the glass table. Tyki was shuffling a deck and where he got them from was unknown. The only thing that was obvious was they were both itching to show each other up.

'What? No way, you can play with two people!' Lavi complained.

'The more the merrier, right?' Tyki repeated his own words to him.

There was a knock at the door and Lenalee left the room to get it calling out, 'I'll be there in a minute!'

Tyki glanced over at her and turned back to Allen speaking so only he could hear, 'A friendly warning, stay away from her, she's mine.'

Allen frowned, 'You're restricting her from seeing her friends now?'

Tyki laughed in his face, 'Friends, really? I'm not stupid; I've seen the way you look at her.'

Allen gritted his teeth and satisfaction was gained from it. What did Lenalee see in the loser anyway? Tyki placed the deck on the table sighing and leaned back on his hands. Provoking him was too easy.

Anita watched the two amused by their competitiveness. Boys were such boneheads, even the nicest ones. She sighed and looked up from them to see that Lenalee was walking back with Bak beside her, he was about to break out in hives again. Anita fought the urge to palm her forehead. _Honestly_, _she would take chocolate cake from a stranger_. She had done that before.

'Bak's here everyone!' Lenalee called out to everyone.

Bak greeted everyone, 'Good evening everyone, sorry for arriving late, I had papers to fill out.'

Both Allen and Tyki turned to look at Bak at the same time with mischievous glints in their eyes. Bak eyed them questioningly and turned to Lenalee with a confused look. She turned away quickly twirling her hair with a finger.

.

'HOW DID I GET INTO THIS?' Bak yelled with a red face.

'Yeah, how?' Lavi sighed.

Both Lavi and Bak were stripped to their boxers. Tyki still had his pants on whereas Allen was still fully clothed and smiling creepily. Tyki had sweat running down the side of his face; the guy was a poker demon. It was not what he was planning at all. In the end, it all came down to who was the better cheater. Poor Lavi and Bak were easy targets, amateurs.

'Royal flush!' Allen announced.

'You're kidding me.' Tyki froze.

'I can assure you that I'm not at all _kidding_.' He laid down his cards smoothly.

'You're better than I thought.' Tyki admitted.

'Enough babbling, now off with the pants!' Allen demanded.

Everyone sweat-dropped at what he said. He didn't waver with their stares not realising just how queer he had sounded. Lenalee who had been lying down with her head rested on Anita's lap covered her face to hide her blush.

Tyki on the other hand, never imagined that the first time he would unclothe himself in front of Lenalee would also be in front of a whole bunch of other people, it wasn't right. He was glad Lulu had decided to skip out on the tea party or he would never hear the end of it. Tyki twitched when he saw that Lou Fa was staring intently at him with a bleeding nose. It wasn't every day that you got to see a Louis Vuitton model strip—live.

'Are you gay? You won already!' Tyki said incredulously.

'Take'em off or I'll take them for you.' Allen said sternly.

Everyone except for Tyki burst out laughing, everyone besides Kanda who smirked discretely from the distance next to Noise. Everyone learned how serious Allen was about poker, how not to mention it around him, _ever_. Everyone whistled when he took off his pants and Lou Fa almost fainted.

'You have a pretty awesome tan.' Lavi said eyeing him up and down.

'I need a drink.' Tyki said before pouring himself a shot of Bacardi and took it down just as fast.

Bak observed the bottle when he put it down, 'You can get that here?'

'No, I brought it along.' Tyki said coolly getting up and pulling out a cigarette.

Lavi's eyes widened, 'Wow! It's seventy-five percent alcohol!'

Allen crinkled his nose, 'It smells awful.'

'You better not be smoking around Lenalee, you'll make her sick!' Anita butted in furiously though stroking her hair gently.

'I wouldn't do that.' Tyki said heading to the balcony.

Lenalee got up and brushed off her jeans and woollen cardigan, 'It's getting late, Anita, maybe you should go get some rest.'

'I'm not the one who has to be shining; maybe _you_ should get some rest.' Anita tapped her forehead.

Lenalee flinched rubbing her forehead, 'I will.'

Anita gave her a suffocating hug beaming, 'Well then, I'll be off!'

'Let her go, Anita, we still need her for this project.' Bak stated quietly.

Everyone socialized and got to know each other with the help of alcohol besides Allen and Lenalee. Allen refrained from drinking. It wasn't that he couldn't take it, it was just scary—the person he turned into when he got drunk was scary, worse than when he played poker. Lenalee decided not to drink so Allen wouldn't feel left out.

After a while, Lavi, Tyki and Bak put their clothes back on. Anita, Kanda, Noise and Bak left before midnight, they didn't have to go far since they were all staying at the same hotel. Tyki went to sleep around the same time when Lenalee saw them off and Lavi passed on the couch after he tried a shot of Bacardi but eventually woke up and left since he had a shift at the library the next morning. On her laptop most of the time was Lou Fa working on editing the photos that were taken earlier that day, she had left the earliest.

'Well, that was an eventful night.' Allen smiled.

'Yes, it was, wasn't it? We didn't even get to talk much.' Lenalee said as they both stood inside the elevator.

'Yeah but it's okay, I'll be seeing you tomorrow.' He said brightly.

She blushed and looked to the ground so he could only see the beret, 'Don't laugh, okay?'

He chuckled lifting her face gently with both hands so there eyes met, 'I saw you today, Lenalee, you were amazing.'

She grabbed his hands lowering them and laughed though still red in the face, 'You're my friend, you're supposed to say stuff like that to make me feel better.'

He stopped smiling and blinked before twirling his hands around so he was holding them with his palms facing down, 'I think you're amazing.'

They both had a moment of silence and solemn expressions on their faces before Lenalee beamed, 'You're so sweet, Allen!'

He sweat-dropped at the ruined moment but soon composed himself as the elevator doors opened. They walked out unknowingly still holding hands. Luckily, most of Lenalee's face was hidden behind a large scarf. You'd never know when paparazzi were lurking around the corner. When they were outside, they continued to talk a little more by Allen's car.

'Too bad Neah couldn't make it tonight, make sure you let him know where I am, will you?' Lenalee said.

'Yeah, he couldn't get work off. He did tell me to tell you he was sorry though and that he wanted you to visit whenever you could.' Allen said not bothering to say everything else Neah had told him to.

When she was going to reply, she saw someone walk across the road and dropped wallet. Without thinking, she ran onto the road carelessly and kneeled down to pick it up.

'Lenalee—' Allen called out to her.

'Mister! You dropped your—' She started calling but stopped when she saw headlights fast approaching and her eyes widened.

'LENALEE—' Allen yelled in panic beginning to run to her.

He froze as a blur rushed passed him leaving him to feel the wind. Lenalee was tackled and rolled onto the other side of the road. The car drove by beeping and cursing at them. Allen checked to see if there were any other cars before crossing. When he got to the other side, his eyes widened when he saw another man on top of Lenalee hugging her securely.

'Lenalee!' Allen yelled running the few steps to them.

The man slowly let go of Lenalee and got up balancing himself with his hands above her, 'Are you alright?'

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly and groaned, 'I think so, thank—'

Both their eyes widened and Allen could see it. Who was this guy? What was he still doing on her? How come she was allowing such a thing? Oh right, she was just tackled and most likely injured.

'Jacky.' Lenalee said quietly.

'Lenalee.' The man said in acknowledgement.

'Jack—' Allen's eyes also widened, 'Jack Kelly?'

They both turned to look up at Allen and soon back at each other. After the shock, Jack got up and offered Lenalee his hand. He pulled her up and brushed himself off.

'Hey.' Lenalee said still dazzled.

'Hi, Lenalee.' He said not smiling but not frowning either.

She could never forget him even if she wanted to. That blond hair though not as long as it was back then was still trendy, those pretty deep blue eyes that girls loved and envied—Jack Kelly was Lenalee's high school sweetheart. What did God exactly have installed for them?

He turned to Allen, 'Long time no see.'

'Yeah, long time no see.' Allen repeated quietly.

He turned back to Lenalee, 'I never thought I'd see you again—like this anyway.'

She smiled faintly, 'How've you been?'

He gave a soft sigh, 'I've been good, congratulations on getting so far.'

'Thank you.' Lenalee said stiffly.

The three of them crossed back to the other side of the road. Jack picked up a guitar case that they figured he dropped when he went to save Lenalee. He checked for damages but spotted none and turned back to Allen giving a meaningful look before looking to Lenalee.

He gave a tranquil smile, 'Take care of yourself.'

'Wait—!' Lenalee called when he turned his back to leave.

He turned back around slowly already knowing she wanted to say thank you, 'It's okay.'

He turned again but Lenalee called him, 'Jacky!'

He stopped in his footsteps and turned around waiting for her to say something. She didn't say anything though; they just stared at one another. It started to snow lightly.

'I do gigs at the Dublin Castle on Wednesdays and Fridays, come and visit sometime if you'd like, you guys should get going before you catch a cold.' He said seriously.

Worried, he was always worried about her. Allen remembered all those times back then. All those times he came last, how puny he was next to Jack who was always saving her and funny enough, he had just saved her again when Allen was right there.

Lenalee smiled sincerely, 'See you.'

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of rushed this, I admit it and sorry if it was a drag. I just wanted to get everyone acquainted so I did it the slack way. Usually I don't like other characters but it's just a debut for Jack because I wanted to get to know him better before I started using him for my original stories. Don't worry, he doesn't play much of a part in the story but is merely spoken about in past tense. On another subject though, here are a couple of pictures I've drawn for this fan fiction!<strong>

**_Jack Kelly_**  
><em>http :  / acoustic-mix . deviantart . com / art / Jack-Kelly-299622222  
><strong>Try to imagine him in ordinary clothing, this is a picture of what he looks like in earlier ages when pirates were common.<strong>_

**_Pretty Woman_**  
><em>http :  / acoustic-mix . deviantart . com / art / Pretty-Woman-299626833_  
><strong><em>A shot of Lenalee from the sixth chapter posing for her photo-shoot.<em>**


	8. Accidents Happen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** 9:48PM EST, 09 May 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08 – Accidents Happen<strong>

**.  
><strong>

'Lenalee, are you okay?' Allen asked spinning her around and checking her over frantically.

'I'm okay.' Lenalee nodded smiling.

He examined her elbow, 'Lenalee, you have a scrape—'

'Allen!' She grabbed his face with her hands making him look at her.

'I'm sorry—'

'It's okay.' She said softly stroking his cheek.

He took a hold of her hands closing his eyes. He felt warm even standing in the snow. He forgot about Tyki, he forgot about Jack—there was only Allen and Lenalee. It was these moments that made up for the misery.

'It's getting cold, you should get back inside.' Allen whispered not really wanting to part with her.

She nodded and he let go of her hands, 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

He said, 'Sweet dreams.'

'Sweet dreams!' She said enthusiastically.

Lenalee watched as Allen's car drove off not walking away until the car was out of sight. It had been one hell of a night. She walked back into the hotel sighing from exhaustion.

When she got back to the penthouse, she heard groaning from the bedroom. Lenalee checked on Tyki who was curled up in bed holding his head. She walked over to him gently brushing strands of hair out of his face and shook her head.

'How are you feeling?' She asked quietly.

He opened his eyes slowly to see her caring expression, 'I love you.'

She smiled pulling back her hand and brushed her lips against his cheek, 'I'll go and get you some water and painkillers.'

Lenalee walked to the kitchen taking off her cardigan and scarf placing it on the table. She boiled the water and went through the cupboard for painkillers. It didn't take her long to get back to Tyki who had fallen asleep. He often got home late and drunk as well. She woke him up knowing that if he didn't drink water and take painkillers, he was going to suffer the next morning.

'Tyki,' Lenalee stroked his face softly, 'You need to drink some water or you're going to be in pain in the morning.'

Tyki groaned softly burying his face in the pillow for a moment before he got up slowly swallowing the pills from her hands. He took the glass from her and sculled it down quickly wanting to get it over with. Lenalee reached to take the cup from him but he put it down on the bedside table.

'I can take—'

He cut her off with a kiss and held onto her tightly. She didn't say anything but hugged him back and they sat there in silence. Lenalee had noticed that he'd been more attached to her lately. There was no point asking what was wrong because he'd be too 'manly' to admit that anything was wrong. She rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

'Can you stay with me tonight?' Tyki asked quietly.

Lenalee was surprise by how childish he sounded when he said it. It made her giggle. She knew he was embarrassed because he didn't like to ask for things, he only expected for them.

'Don't laugh at me.' He said seriously.

She pulled back to look at his face which had gone a little red and she found it adorable. She rarely got to see this side of Tyki and it was what she fell for in the first place. She brushed his hair back and smiled warmly cradling him to sleep.

.

'You're doing great, Lenalee!' Allen called to her.

Lenalee smiled getting into another position for him. His heart was beating rapidly as he took the photos. Many of their co-workers were on the side watching intently but Lenalee was too absorbed in her job that she didn't seem to notice or care. The big boss of The Ark, Cross Marian, who also used to be Allen's trainee manager, had shown up on the fine day to check on the progress as well.

'Brilliant work, Lenalee! You can take a break before we go onto the next set.' Allen gave the okay.

She sighed in relief, 'Thanks, Allen!'

She got off the set and was surrounded by helpers. Allen smiled at the sight until he heard a couple of girls nearby. They didn't seem to be doing much for what they were getting paid for.

'Look at her; she's such a show-off.' One of them said nastily.

'She probably slept her way to the top.' The other one said.

'Yeah, she's not that good.'

'I heard she's dating Tyki, is that true?'

'Nah, it can't be. He can do way better than her.'

At that point, Allen had had enough of their gossiping and approached them making them blush. He was smiling brightly at them and they started whispering to each other excitedly, gushing about how cute he was and even wondering if he wanted to take photos of them. How wrong were they?

'It's a nice day, isn't it, ladies?' Allen started when he got to them.

'Yeah, it is! Did you need any help with anything?' One asked.

'No but I'm sure Lenalee would like your company, she's working very hard.' Allen said still smiling.

'Oh—yeah.' They both said in a flat tone.

'I haven't ever worked with anyone so sweet and diligent—please watch what you say about a person if you don't know them.' Allen said with his expression turning stern.

The girls nodded frightened and ran off to join the team not wanting to lose their job. Allen smiled satisfied with his work and turned back to Lenalee to see her leaving the set so everyone could pack and build a new scene. They made eye contact and she beamed at him.

Lenalee ran over, 'Allen!'

'Lenalee!' He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist when she jumped to hug him.

'Did I do okay?' She asked smiling though still flustered.

'No, you didn't.' Allen said with a serious face.

She stopped smiling, 'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll do better—'

Allen smiled putting his hands on her cheeks and chuckled, 'You did great!'

Lenalee frowned hitting his chest, 'Don't do that, you scared me!'

He laughed taking hold of her wrists to stop her from hitting him, 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again—let's get something to eat.'

Eventually, she started laughing too and they sat down for lunch with each other. It didn't go unnoticed how close they were. Rumours were sure to spread; it always did in their line of work.

'Allen, you careless idiot.'

He looked up from the table where he was sitting across from Lenalee munching. She also looked up at the older man with long red hair. He wore a mask that covered half of his face; it almost looked like Phantom of the Opera but only covering one eye. It was creepy but stylish—it suited him.

'Hey Boss.' Allen greeted nervously.

The man slapped Allen in the back of the head, 'I didn't know you had fine taste in women—care to introduce me to your friend?'

Actually, he didn't want to introduce him all that much. His boss was a womaniser. He was also an alcoholic who showed up to work hung over leaving Allen to do everything including forging signatures and signing agreements learning about business management and leadership. Even after he became an official photographer, he was still doing his boss's work.

'Lenalee, this is my boss, Cross Marian.' Allen said quietly.

Lenalee smiled brightly, 'It's nice to meet you.'

'And it's _very _nice to meet you.' Cross emphasised.

'Would you like to join us for lunch?' She asked but looked at Allen to see him shaking his head frantically and making a cross sign with his arms.

Before Lenalee could ask what was wrong, Cross had leaned down to his ear with a firm grip on his shoulder speaking quietly, 'Don't do this too casually in public, it'll call unwanted attention. The last thing we need is for a rumour about how The Ark got big because you were getting close with Lenalee Lee.'

Allen nodded with a sigh and Lenalee also heard what he said. Her expression saddened and she clasped her hands together in a guilty manner. Allen had a new resolve upon seeing her that way. It was frustrating, little things had turned into such big deals when it shouldn't have.

'I'm sorry that I'm causing you trouble—' Lenalee began quietly.

Allen stood up abruptly making his chair fall back, 'Don't say that, Lenalee.'

She blinked in surprise looking up at him, 'Allen?'

The way she said his name in a soft needing voice made his heart melt. He wanted to protect the smile on her face and it wasn't until then that he realised how hard it was for her to live in peace with everyone watching her every move judging her, with all the media in her face constantly harassing her, with small things turning into big rumours and with haters hating her for being what—? Being great? No wonder celebrities went mad.

Allen spoke firmly and looked around at everyone who was previously watching them, 'Don't be sorry, Lenalee, I'm not sorry that we're friends.'

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she nodded smiling though her chin was quivering, 'Thank you, Allen.'

He smiled warmly at her leaning down to wipe away her tears, 'Can I ask you for a favour?'

Lenalee blinked, 'Huh?'

He cupped her face in his hands gently, 'Can you smile for me?'

Her eyes squinted before she nodded and laughed quietly. Allen was always so warm. He made her feel safe and secure; he made her feel that that everything was going to be okay.

Cross was taken aback by his sudden actions. He had always been obedient and fearful of him. He had definitely never seen Allen interact so actively with another woman. A smirk formed upon Cross's face. He looked at Lenalee and could tell there was a strong bond between them. The happiness they had harvest upon each other was obvious but did Lenalee know how she felt about Allen?

Anita had almost stepped in but was held back by Cross. As sweet as the scene was and as many people as there were in awe, there were always going to be haters. It was wrong to be doing these things in public; it would ruin Lenalee's reputation _especially_ because she was a woman.

'Don't get your knickers in a knot, Pretty Lady.' Cross said to Anita still eyeing his ex-trainee and Lenalee.

'It's my job to keep Lenalee safe and out of negative media.' Anita said trying to pull out of Cross's grasp.

He finally turned to look at her, 'I don't see anything negative about this.'

'No, there's nothing negative about this but it doesn't mean that the paparazzi don't lie for attention—now please kindly take your hands off me before I'll have to hurt you.' Anita gritted her teeth.

Cross let her go smiling smugly, 'I like feisty women.'

'I'm sure you like many types of women.' Anita composed herself.

'True.' Cross shrugged.

Tyki was being pampered on the side by a makeup artist witnessing everything. He soon had a series of photos to shoot with Lenalee as guest star in helping advertising their product. The two acted like unfamiliar co-workers in the public and had to be careful in case word of their relationship got out though Tyki found himself caring less and less. It was getting harder for him watching people talk to Lenalee knowing what their intentions were. He'd be a little more secure if they knew she wasn't available. How much he wanted to shove Allen off at that moment for caressing her face like that. The look in Lenalee's eyes had got Tyki's blood boiling like lava.

'Well don't they make a charming couple?' The makeup artist said admiringly.

'I assure you that they are nowhere near a couple.' Tyki replied coldly.

.

'Stop!' Bak called out causing Tyki and Lenalee let go of each other.

'Is there something wrong?' Lenalee asked.

Bak shook his head and sighed walking up to them, 'Tyki, you're doing great but Lenalee, you need to be more natural—you're too tense, what's the matter with you? You were doing great solo!'

'Sorry—' Lenalee began.

'Again!' Bak called walking off the set.

Allen was also feeling tense and taking the photos had turned into quite a challenge. The images weren't turning out so great with the coupling shoot. Bak was also right, Lenalee had gotten rigid—then an idea struck him.

'Lenalee!' Allen called out jogging up to her.

'Now's not the time, Allen.' Bak stated.

'Just one minute, Bak.'

Tyki and Lenalee turned to him but only Lenalee replied, 'What is it, Allen?'

Allen turned to Tyki apologising for the interruption before speaking to her, 'When you're in action, imagine when we were still kids having fun at the park. Try and remember how much fun we had.'

Lenalee nodded nervously, 'Okay, I'll try.'

Tyki rolled his eyes, 'As if that would work, how childish could you get?'

Allen ignored him jogging back to where he previously stood, 'Are you read?'

Tyki placed a hand on her hip and the other on her jaw staring into her eyes intensely. Lenalee placed her hands on his chest and smiled back at him endearingly catching him off guard. His eyes widened getting lost in her dreamlike gaze for a moment and then there was a flash—that's when he remembered that they were being photographed.

'That shot was stunning! Good work, Allen.' Bak peaked over his shoulder.

Allen smiled weakly, 'Thanks.'

He still wasn't comfortable with photographing the two but it was work. He had forgotten that it was his advice that made Lenalee relax seeing the way she was staring at Tyki adoringly. It didn't help with the whispering going on in the background admiring how beautiful they both were and how they would make such an elegant couple. They didn't know about Tyki's and Lenalee's relationship. It must've been because of the gossip that she was stiff since she really was in a relationship with Tyki.

He continued to take pictures while Tyki and Lenalee danced around the garden and embraced each other like the lovers they were. Sweat formed on the side of Allen's face in intense concentration and Cross saw his effort though he didn't offer him a break. Work was work and emotional issues were an outside matter so he was just going to have to deal with it.

.

At the end of the day, everyone was happy with how great the new set of photos were though many insiders were mentally disturbed. Lenalee started to walk over to her group's van to get undressed but was pulled behind it instead by Tyki. She looked around panicking.

'Lenalee—'

'What are you doing, Tyki? They're going to find out about us.' Lenalee stressed.

'No one can see us.' He said quietly and leaned down to kiss her but she turned away from him.

'Not here.' Lenalee said quietly.

He guiding her chin with his fingers to look back at him, she was frowning. That look in her eyes had disappeared when the shoot ended and he wanted to see her look at him like that again. He tried to kiss her once more but she looked down and the kiss landed on her forehead.

'Tyki, please—'

'You're such a tease.' Tyki whispered against her hair.

Lenalee's eyes widened and she pushed him off slapping him in the face. He didn't turn his head back to see her crying. He didn't have to see, he knew but did nothing to comfort her or make a move to apologise, he just walked away.

Lenalee fell to her knees and continued crying. Her relationship was falling apart but it always had been from the beginning, it was just getting worse. It wasn't long until someone turned around the corner and saw her.

'Lenalee—?' It was Allen.

She quickly wiped her tears away and smiled, 'Allen! What's up?'

He frowned placing his hands on her shoulders, 'What's wrong?'

'No-Nothing—'

'Lenalee…' He trailed off giving her a serious look.

Her tears started falling again and she sniffled, 'Ty-Tyki called me a tease.'

His eyes widened before they softened and pulled her in for a hug and she held onto him tightly like he was a lifeline. He couldn't take it anymore, why was so with him? He was breaking down for her; it was so obvious where she belonged. He stroked her hair amorously and she gave a soft sigh of content as she calmed down.

'Thank—' She was cut off when she looked up and her eyes widened.

Without thinking he stole a direct kiss from her when she looked up to him. She slowly but still unsurely closed her eyes letting him. Before she could think that the situation was wrong, Allen pulled away slowly leaving her breathless.

Lenalee's bottom lip trembled, 'Al-Allen—'

He started to panic when realised what he had done. She looked frightened out of her mind and he mentally scolded himself. _Allen_, _you idiot_, _why did you go and do that? You stupid_,_ stupid idiot!_

'I'm sorry, Lenalee, it was an accident!' Allen said quickly letting her go.

She was silent for a moment with a blank expression on her face but slowly smiled, 'No problem.'

He blinked a couple of times before what she said registered. That was it? She wasn't mad at him for taking advantage of her like that when she was feeling down because of Tyki? He felt like such a jerk.

'Lenalee—'

'Accidents happen, right?' She waved it off smiling like her usual self.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's another chapter for you guys. I have no specific update times or days, they're just really random but just know that this fan fiction will be finished. I might not post for another few weeks because I've been procrastinating WAY too much. Uni's eating me up you guys! But you know when you're writing and you're on a roll and you just keep writing? I can't seem to make myself like writing essays but this, this is fun! If you're thinking it, you're not imagining it. I'm kind of rushing this fan fiction to get it finish but will eventually go through it when it's done to edit the pacing but for now, I just want to finish one story so I can think about the other with more concentration knowing that one is complete (to a certain extent).<br>**

**On another note, I realised something but I notice a lot of irelevant things. Hoshino-San said that Reever was an Australian but in the 19th century, Australia didn't exist! Or rather it was still called the Newfound Land. I was researching for my other D. Gray-Man fan fiction and yeah, but oh well, D. Gray-Man is great nonetheless! And yes, so what? I research before I write. It's a habit I got into for formal writing so don't laugh at me.  
><strong>


	9. Choices

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man._

_**Last Edited:** [update]_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09 – Choices<strong>

**.**

'Lenalee, what's the matter?' Tyki asked genuinely concerned.

Lenalee forced a smile, 'What do you mean?'

'You're a model, not an actress…' Tyki stated seriously.

The truth was that she was feeling a little confused and didn't know what she wanted anymore. Allen had kissed her and maybe she had kissed him back, she felt guilty about it but was also hurt. He had said that it was an accident so that it remained; there wasn't much she could do about it after all.

'I'm fine, Tyki, stop worrying about me.' She kissed his cheek.

He frowned, 'We should never have taken this project here, let's cancel it and go home.'

'This is my home, Tyki—'

'Your home is with me, I'm tired of all of these games—'

She looked at him incredulously, 'Games—? You think this is all a game?'

'Honey, that's not what I meant.' Tyki sighed.

'Then what did you mean, exactly?' Lenalee said getting annoyed.

Tyki had never seen her like this before, she was usually sweet and passive but the way she was talking to him now was like she really didn't want to deal with him.

'We've been together for a long time but you're worried about anyone knowing. Why is that exactly?' Tyki stated firmly.

'Because I'm unsure—' Lenalee didn't finish.

'For how many more years, are you going to be unsure?' Tyki said raising his voice.

'Tyki—'

'I've given you your space; I've respected everything that you've ever wanted. I tolerated you sleeping at another guy's house when you don't even want to stay at mine!'

She flinched and was silent for a moment, 'I'm sorry, Tyki.'

'Sorry for what, enjoying his company more than mine? You need figure out what you want, Lenalee because I can't do this anymore.' Tyki said almost desperately.

He left the hotel and Lenalee was left there on her own—again. She was used to this already. She can't recall how many times he had walked out on her and it didn't even bother her at that moment because she wanted to get out of the hotel too.

.

Neah arrived home coming back from grocery shopping and he was surprised to see that Lenalee was sitting on his doorstep near the driveway where he pulled in. She looked like a wreck.

Neah got out of the car without the groceries, 'Lenalee, what are you doing here and is everything okay?'

He had called her by her name, Lenalee didn't get to here that often so she smiled at him, 'Can I stay here for a while?'

Neah smiled warmly, 'Of course, you can stay as long as you want.'

'Thank you.' She gave him a hug.

'Let's get you inside, Love.'

Neah opened the door to let her in but she turned to him, 'I'll help you with the groceries.'

'Don't be absurd, you're a guest—now run along.' He smiled.

'Neah?' Lenalee asked.

'Yes, Love?' Neah asked curiously in return.

'Thank you.' She smiled before she walked inside.

They spoke for a while and had a late afternoon meal, it was quite enjoyable. Lenalee found Neah quite charming and was curious.

'You're handsome and charming, how come you never date, Neah?' She asked.

'Well… I'll answer your question if you answer mine.' He bargained.

She giggled, 'Sure.'

'You'd usually be at Allen's doorstep, not mine—what happened?'

She looked glum again, 'I don't know, I don't know if he hates me now or not.'

Neah blinked and laughed majestically, 'Love, Allen could never hate you, believe me. He's actually quite fond of you—more than you know.'

'Well he's been shooting my pictures for a few days now and he's been avoiding me.'

'It wouldn't have to do with you; he's probably beating himself over something that he did without thinking.'

.

'Achoo!' Allen sneezed and rubbed his nose, 'Somebody must be talking about me.'

He pulled up behind Neah's car on the driveway and thought that it was odd that he had left it outside the garage.

'Uncle, I'm just visiting!' Allen called out letting himself in.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that he was sitting closely to Lenalee—very closely with his fingers under her chin. Her eyes were wide looking straight at him. They turned to look at Allen and everything was quiet for a moment—just a moment.

'UNCLE.' Allen ran over and pushed them apart with Neah almost falling off his chair.

'Hi, Allen.' Neah said casually brushing off his vest.

'Allen—' Lenalee began.

'Are you okay?' Allen asked quickly grabbing her shoulders, 'What did he do to you?'

Neah smirked, 'I was going to give her some kissing lessons.'

'You're so perverted, Uncle! Don't even think about it!' Allen gripped his hair.

Lenalee blinked and gave Allen a big hug and a smile, 'I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore.'

'Why would you think that?' Allen asked concerned.

'Because we haven't spoken the last few days and I thought you were avoiding me.' Lenalee said getting teary.

'I didn't mean to hurt you; I just didn't think you'd want to talk to me anymore after that… thing…' He said wiping away her tear with his thumb.

Neah smiled at the two knowingly, he couldn't tell Allen how lucky he was to have something this special. For Neah, he was a bit of a womaniser and hadn't had a real relationship in a long time. He hadn't met anyone just quite right and he had to tell Allen if he wasn't going to marry this girl, he was going to. Allen was far too passive, if it were Neah, Tyki would be out of the picture already.

.

'I don't trust that guy.' Allen's eyebrows were twitching.

Lenalee laughed, 'Don't worry; he was just being dramatic because I was asking him about why he wasn't happily settling down because he was handsome and charming.'

Allen felt his heart sink, 'You think he's handsome and charming?'

They were at the traffic lights in the car and Lenalee took hold of his face pushing her sunglasses up, 'I think you're even more handsome and charming.'

Allen's face went red, 'Le-Lenalee.'

'The traffic lights are green, you moron! GO.' The person behind him beeped the horn furiously.

Allen snapped out of it and drove, 'So-Sorry sir!'

They arrived at the mall and were keen to shop—well Lenalee was but Allen had to be frugal because he didn't make as much money as her. They walked into a Ralph Lauren store and Lenalee gestured for Allen to walk in.

'Lenalee, these are mostly men clothing—what are we doing?' Allen asked feeling underclass.

Lenalee beamed, 'We're shopping for you, silly.'

'Lenalee, I'd rather not—'

'I don't want to hear another word, Allen, please let me do this. There is nothing I can do for you to thank you enough for being here for me every single time.'

There was an aching in her words and Allen sighed defeated, 'Alright, Lenalee.'

He watched her happily browsing for clothing as he thought, _you could be mine_. His resolve that he had come up with when she arrived was all gone. He just watched her feeling weak in the knees until she turned around and watched intently out the glass door. He followed her gaze to see Tyki shopping with another woman clinging onto his arm.

* * *

><p>I've gotten everyone's messages and reviews, it's been quite some time and thank you for all your hopes on this story. I can't promise quick updates but I can tell you that I do want to finish it. I've been busy with work and school, hopefully everything will settle down within the next year and I'll be able to give this fan fiction more of my time! I hope you're doing well and thank you for your dedication of those who are still following. A Lot of love to you all.<p> 


End file.
